Nueva Republica Lunar
by Anacoreta
Summary: Continuacion de "El Peon": El titulo lo dice todo
1. Despegasado

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

**CAPITULO 1: Despegasado**

**Tocaron la puerta, Oka se levanto a atender, al abrir se encontró con un viejo amigo.**

Oka: (sorprendido) ¿Asbeel?

Asbeel: (sonriendo) Ha pasado el tiempo, te creíamos desaparecido.

Oka: (riendo) Bueno jajaja, he estado ocupado.

Asbeel: (riendo) Seguro…

Oka: Por cierto… ¿Quieres pasar?

Asbeel: Claro.

**El unicornio y el Pegaso se adentraron en la casa, donde se acomodaron en unos sillones.**

Asbeel: ¿Que te ocurrió?

**Oka miraba tranquilo su lomo al que le faltaba un ala.**

Oka: Bueno... tuve un pequeño accidente en Canterlot el día de la segunda invasión de Chrysalis, desde entonces vague un poco.

Asbeel: (tranquilo) Ya veo.., por cierto vagaste bastante para terminar en Ponyville.

**Oka rio un poco.**

Oka: Cierto…, se me olvidaba..¿Qué haces aquí?.

Asbeel: (Riendo) ¿Por qué no estaría?, aun sigues siendo el Lider de EPL, no te reemplazarían tan fácilmente.

Oka: (riendo) Nunca me gusto ese puesto, además ya no puedo formar parte de ese grupo.

Asbeel: (Relajado) Realmente no me interesa si te encuentras bien o mal, solo cumplo con mi deber de buscarte, deberás hablar con Luna de tu situación, seguramente no estará del todo contenta, te desapareciste un año completo desde la última vez que se te vio.

Oka: (riendo) Seguramente…

Asbeel: Dejando las bromas de lado, debo llevarte a Canterlot, como te dije debes hablar con Luna.

Oka: Espero que no esté muy molesta..

Asbeel: (relajado) Solo problemas administrativos eso es todo.

Oka: Supongo que partimos de inmediato.

Asbeel: No has perdido la costumbre.

**Ambos ponies se pararon firmes y miraron hacia el cielo.**

Dúo: Por Luna!

**Una Hora después ya estaban en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, abordando el siguiente tren a Canterlot.[En sus asientos]**

Asbeel: Para estar desaparecido tanto tiempo vuelves sin ninguna objeción.

Oka: (riendo) Siempre supe que volverían a buscarme, solo voy a dar mi aviso de retiro de FAL.

Asbeel: (tranquilo) Como quieras…

Oka: Por cierto, aun tengo la duda… ¿Qué ocurrió con Hyadain?, ¿Es verdad que volvió a su mundo?

Asbeel: Nadie está seguro, algunos dicen que sigue entre nosotros vigilando.

Oka: ¿Vigilando qué?

Asbeel: Que todo siga en orden.

Oka: Creí que esa información estaría clara dentro de FAL.

Asbeel: (Relajado) Luna siempre dice que es mejor que no sepamos sobre él.

**Oka bostezo.**

Oka: Perdón, estoy cansado, últimamente trabajo mucho.

Asbeel: Tranquilo, deberás estar bien despierto para enfrentar a Luna.

**Oka miro serio a Asbeel.**

Oka: No es gracioso.

Asbeel: Si está enojada lo será.

**Asbeel rio, Oka reclino su asiento y se puso a dormir, Asbeel se mantuvo tranquilo mirando el paisaje.**

**[3 Años atrás]**

**[Cloudsdale]**

**Los pegasos en la ciudad volaban alterados, un pegaso color café claro y crin negra miraba a los demás nervioso.**

Oka: Y ahora…

**Oka comenzó a llorar.**

Oka: ¿Y ahora qué?!, Atacan Canterlot y nosotros no hacemos nada!

**Una pegaso rojo comenzó a gritar en medio de la ciudad.**

Pegaso: Reúnanse conmigo todos aquellos dispuestos a ir a ayudar!

**Oka y algunos pegasos se le acercaron.**

Pegaso: (riendo) Bien veo que somos un buen grupo, mi nombre es Rem y los guiare a la victoria sobre Chrysalis!

**Nadie rio, todos miraban confusos y temerosos.**

Rem: (suspira) Solo vamos…

**Rem y el grupo de voluntarios partieron rumbo a la batalla en Canterlot.**

**Cuando al fin llegaron la situación no podía estar peor, los changelings controlaban totalmente la ciudad, no había rastro de las mane 6 y las defensas de la ciudad estaban devastadas, el pequeño grupo de pegasos no pudo luchar mucho antes de caer derrotados y obligados a refugiarse en la ciudad como los demás ciudadanos.**

**De repente un ruido provino del castillo y los changelings comenzaron a retirarse, la victoria era un hecho, no muchos entendieron como exactamente Chrysalis fue derrotada, muchos dijeron suerte, al día siguiente se llevaron a cabo los funerales de los caídos en batalla.**

**Oka un poco lastimado fue a los funerales donde murieron muchos conocidos.**

Oka: ¿Alguien ha visto a un Pegaso llamado Rem?

Pegaso: Murio.

**Oka se mantuvo tranquilo y paseo desconsolado por la ciudad hasta el anochecer, finalmente se sentó en un banco a mirar las estrellas.**

Oka: El no merecía morir…

Luna: Nadie lo merece.

**Oka se asusto y cayó al piso.**

Oka: Tú… tu eres Luna!

Luna: (relajada) No lo grites, no quiero llamar la atención.

Oka: (molesto) ¿Dónde estuviste el día de hoy?!

**Luna lo miro seria, oka guardo silencio y tembló un poco, Luna suspiro.**

Luna: Veo que sabes lo que es el miedo.

Oka: Responde mi pregunta!

Luna: No te desesperes…, mi ausencia solo responde a las órdenes de Celestia, ¿o tú la desobedecerías?

Oka: Bueno yo…

Luna: ¿Y si el castigo fuera una condena en la Luna?

**Oka se quedo sin palabras.**

Luna: Yo al menos tengo magia que me ayudara a escapar,(riendo) aunque me tomo mil años.., tu ni siquiera tendrías oportunidad.

Oka: ¿No querrás decir que la culpa es de la princesa Celestia?.

Luna: Todos cometemos errores, pero Celestia aun no ve los suyos, eso me lleva hasta aquí, yo y unos amigos, queremos ayudar a Equestria, no a la manera que lo haría Celestia, ella ha confiado demasiado en el destino y la suerte, esa forma de ver las cosas nos condenara algún día, nosotros haremos lo correcto, lo necesario y no solamente por Equestria, si no por nuestro mundo, solo queda tu respuesta, ¿te unes?

Oka: Dime… ¿Conociste a Rem?

**Luna negó con la cabeza.**

Oka: El murió hoy… un gran pegaso, valiente como ningún otro... todo por el exceso de confianza de Celestia… Luna!

**Luna miro interesada.**

Oka: Estoy dentro.

Luna: Felicitaciones, bienvenido a FAL.

Oka: ¿FAL?

Luna: Fuerza armada Lunar.

Oka: Ya veo…

Luna: Por cierto vamos tarde.

**Luna desapareció junto con Oka.**

**Pronto aparecieron fuera de Canterlot en medio de un bosque, un sin número de ponies se encontraban en el lugar, todos miraron a Luna y se arrodillaron, Oka también lo hizo.**

Luna: (riendo) Bien… no es necesario que hagan eso, solo siéntense y pongan atención.

**Luna aclaro su garganta.**

Luna: No repetiré porque estamos aquí, todos ya lo saben, la protección de Equestria y nuestro mundo no puede caer en los cascos de unos pocos, esta tarea estará dividida en cada uno de ustedes, por eso este día por creada la Fuerza armada Lunar, cada uno luchara por nuestra sobrevivencia y el bienestar de todos nosotros.

**Luna hizo una pausa y observo al público que miraba paciente.**

Luna: Bien, primero que nada, formaremos 3 pequeñas instituciones para dividirnos y organizarnos mejor, cuando acabe quiero un representante por cada grupo, primero El ejercito alado Lunar o su sigla EAL, segundo Ejercito terrestre Lunar o ETL, tercero Ejercito mágico Lunar o EML, tienen 5 minutos para elegir a sus representantes.

**No paso más de un minuto cuando el representante de EML dio un paso enfrente poniéndose frente a Luna, el representante de ETL también salió pronto, solo faltaba el de EAL.**

Luna: Quedan 3 minutos.

**El grupo de pegasos estaba inseguro, la mayoría pertenecía a los sobrevivientes de Cloudsdale, finalmente Oka avanzo.**

**Luna miro a los voluntarios y sonrió.**

Luna: Bien, preséntense, tu primero (apuntando a un unicornio gris de cabello negro).

Unicornio: Mi nombre es Asbeel, provengo del norte de Canterlot y será un honor ser representante de EML si mis compañeros así lo quieren.

**Algunos fuegos artificiales explotaron en la noche.**

Luna: Basta de magia, no queremos llamar la atención, bien, siguiente.

**Hablo el ponie verde oscuro de cabello café oscuro.**

Ponie: Me llamo Pavz, provengo del oeste de Canterlot.

Luna: Bien.

**Luna vio al siguiente voluntario y sonrió.**

Luna: Preséntate pegaso.

Oka: Mi nombre es Oka, y si… es un nombre raro, pero hoy estoy aquí en nombre del pegaso mas valiente y alegre que he conocido.

**Solo los pegasos de Cloudsdale entendieron.**

Luna: ("No me equivoque al traerlo"), Bien, son todos, a continuación mi asistente les pedirá que anoten sus nombres en nuestros registros.

**Lyra apareció nerviosa mientras todos la miraban, Luna hizo aparecer 2 grandes pilas de papel.**

Luna: En la pila izquierda anotaran sus nombres, en la de la derecha hay un mapa de todos los puntos de contacto y reunión que pertenecen a nuestra organización, a medida que vayamos terminando volverán a su hogar, FAL permanecerá inactiva hasta nuevo aviso, hasta entonces vivan normalmente.

Oka: "Hubo un momento en que creí que todo era una broma, pero la decisión estaba hecha…aunque me di cuenta un poco tarde de la seriedad en que me metí, 2 años después forme parte por un día del nuevo proyecto de Luna, Escuadrón Lunar o EL, la misión era simple, debía reunir un grupo de pegasos de EAL y encontrarme en los patios de Canterlot con Hyadain, el arma secreta de Luna, para una misión de…como decirlo... limpieza forzosa, en ponyville me dio un apodo "cobarde" hoy miro el pasado y entiendo el por qué me lo gane, aunque esa misión no fue del todo mal, peores quedaron los "CleanBolts", unicornios y ponies terrestres, encargados de "limpiar" las masacres que se formaron con el paso de Hyadain, algunos nunca se recuperaron del todo, sobre todo con el caso "Gabriel", nadie quería tocar los restos del humano, tuvieron que asistir los lideres de EML y ETL, para remover y desaparecer los cuerpos".

Pavz: "Debido a los traumes del líder de EAL durante su primera misión, y traumas de ETL Y EML durante las limpiezas, se acordó que EL, no recibiría apoyo durante sus misiones de búsqueda de los miembros, era peligroso y solo seriamos una molestia, además EAL fue enviada por todo Canterlot en busca de Chrysalis y Discordia, siempre esperamos que no los encontraran, admito no reponerme durante algunos días luego de las limpiezas, el caso "Gabriel" fue choqueante pero pude resistirlo, ¿Qué clase de ser mata de forma tan agresiva alguien de su misma especia?, mi respuesta fue respondida días después en Canterlot, en la casa de un grupo de mafiosos donde Hyadain había hecho si aparición, el ponie descuartizado que encontramos producto la ira de su jefe, solo me dice, toda especie es capaz de provocar daño a los demás, lo bueno fue que su jefe fue encontrado degollado cerca de su víctima, luego de eso todo estuvo tranquilo hasta la segunda invasión de Chrysalis, en ese momento FAL estaba repartida, irónicamente protegiéndonos de Hyadain, quien había provocado grandes daños en 2 ciudades de Canterlot, cuando al fin llegamos a Canterlot días después la ciudad estaba gravemente dañada, la limpieza duro un par de días, realmente se trabajo mucho, durante el ataque se perdió contacto con el líder de EAL, se envió a Asbeel en su búsqueda, después de esto los demás miembros de FAL en general fuimos llamados a inactividad una vez más".

Oka: "Como olvidar el día de la invasión, estaba con un par de pegasos en Canterlot, cuando el cielo se oscureció y la invasión Changeling se hizo presente, contaría que paso pero, durante una pelea en los cielos de la ciudad un grupo de changelings me envistió violentamente, entonces caí en algún lugar de la ciudad donde perdí la razón y al despertar la batalla había terminado, pero perdí un ala durante una cirugía de emergencia, los médicos me dijeron que habría muerto si no fuera porque mis alas absorbieron el impacto, además de la que perdí la otra esta inutilizable de por vida, soy un pegaso sin alas, sufrió una depresión la que me llevo a aislarme, de mis compañeros, no me había dado cuenta cuando ya era un vagabundo en ponyville, trabajando en la granja de… como se llamaba…a si!, carrot top, no me gustan las zanahorias pero me termine acostumbrando, con el dinero pude alquilar una casa, y establecer una nueva vida, o por lo menos eso creía".

**El tren había llegado a Canterlot ambos ponies bajaron y se dirigieron al castillo.**

Oka: ¿Al castillo?, el procedimiento no dice que el castillo es punto de reunión.

Asbeel: Los tiempos han cambiado Oka, además son órdenes de Luna.

**Entraron al castillo donde los esperaba Pavz quien se miro re de ojo con Asbeel. Luego esperaron en una de las aulas la noche para poder hablar con Luna, finalmente apareció, Luna se mostro sorprendida.**

Luna: ¿Oka?, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Oka: Fui llamado por usted Princesa a nombre de Asbeel.

Luna: Yo jamás me reuniría con ustedes en este lugar, Asbeel explícate.

**El cuerno de Luna brillo amenazante ante de Asbeel quien estaba tranquilo.**

**Las puertas del aula se abrieron, Luna y el príncipe BlueBlood hacían su aparición.**

BlueBlood: Se lo dije mi Princesa Celestia, no tardarían en descubrir a Asbeel y amenazarlo por interrumpir su golpe de estado.

**Celestia estaba molesta.**

Celestia: Asbeel, ven aquí, Luna!, baja tu cuerno ahora!

**El cuerno de Celestia se ilumino, Asbeel se gano junto a Celestia.**

BlueBlood: Ante sus ojos Celestia están los líderes de las fuerzas de Luna, (riendo) exceptuando claro a Asbeel, quien ha tratado de evitar esto hace años, en pocos días las fuerzas de Luna planeaban atacar Canterlot junto a Hyadain mi alteza, la Luna que tenemos frente a nosotros sigue siendo la vil Nightmare moon.

Luna: No los escuches Hermana, tu sabes que no atentaría contra ti.

Celestia: Dime Luna, ¿Es verdad que tienes un ejército esperando ordenes?

Luna: Bueno…si… pero no es derrocarte a ti, es para protegernos a todos!

Asbeel: Durante la segunda invasión recibí órdenes de no proteger Canterlot, Pavz supo esto pero lo negara, Oka también y por miedo se escondió para no asumir la responsabilidad.

Celestia: Tú ya no eres mi hermana Nightmare Moon.

**EL cuerno de Celestia brillaba por toda la habitación.**

**Luna y Oka, estaban aterrados y desconsolados, Pavz piso una vez y los vidrios de la habitación reventaron, un humor negro ilumino el aula, se escucharon cascos por la habitación luego hubo una luz, cuando el humo se despejo no estaba**

**Luna, Oka y Pavz.**

Celestia: (asustada) Oh... no…

Blueblood: Tranquila princesa, yo y Asbeel nos hemos preparado para esta situación, de la orden y las fuerzas de Luna por todo Canterlot serán arrestadas.

Celestia: ¿Cuándo planearon todo eso?

Asbeel: Su seguridad es nuestra Ley princesa, nos ha tomado años reunir la lista de traidores, pero podemos evitar el golpe si usted da la orden.

Blueblood: El seguridad de Canterlot depende de usted Princesa.

Celestia: (desconsolada) Hagan lo que tengan que hacer…

Blueblood: Tenga seguridad Princesa, Asbeel y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

**[Fuera de Canterlot]**

**Apareció el grupo de Luna junto a 4 unicornios.**

Luna: Pero que paso…

Pavz: Nos traicionaron Luna, Oka tu no estabas enterado de esto ¿no?

Oka: Yo estoy tan sorprendido como Luna.

**Las luces de Canterlot empezaron encenderse repentinamente.**

Luna: ¿Qué está pasando?

Pavz: (relajado) Nos cazan.

Luna: ¿A nosotros?

Pavz: A toda FAL.

Luna: ¿Cuantos más están a salvo?

Pavz: Solo un tercio de FAL, la información de la traición de Asbeel llego tarde a nuestras fuentes, además no fue fácil planear el escape, Asbeel no es el único traidor, FAL está lleno de ellos.

Luna: Has estado ocupado Pavz…, te debo una.

Pavz: Solo cumplo con mi deber Luna, por cierto Oka (riendo) Si desapareces otra vez te iré a buscar y no seré tan amable como Asbeel.

Oka: (riendo) claro, ("Siempre tan serio, me da miedo...").

Pavz: Por cierto, debemos movernos no tardaran en encontrarlos, el punto de reunión esta al norte.

Luna: ¿Qué hay del Escuadrón Lunar Pavz?

Pavz: Pudimos avisar a Lyra, lo demos dependerá de ellos, Luna, no puedo evitar preguntar, ¿Contamos con el apoyo de Hyadain en estos instantes?.

Luna: No…

Pavz: (riendo) Entonces tienes trabajo que hacer, me encargare junto con Oka, de llegar al punto de reunión.

**Pavz dio la señal y un unicornio le entrego un mapa a Luna.**

Luna: Bueno mis ponies, nos vemos.

Pavz/Oka: Adiós.

**Fin capitulo 1.**

_Próximo capítulo: Demonio_


	2. Demonio

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Demonio.**

**Piero apareció en su habitación, abrió la cortina, estaba amaneciendo.**

Piero: ("Vuelta a ser yo").

**Piero suspiro, dejo sus cosas sobre un velador y se tiro en la cama.**

Piero: (riendo)("Ojala no tuviera que levantarme en un par de horas..aun estoy cansado..").

**Horas más tardes… Piero despertó de golpe y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa para salir.**

Piero: ("Llegare tarde").

**Al finalizar salió de su pieza y estaba su Madre desayunando.**

Piero: ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

**Su madre lo miro confusa.**

Piero: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Viviana: Sábado.

**Piero guardo silencio unos segundos.**

Piero: Error mío.

**Piero volvió a la cama.**

Piero: ("Tengo suerte…").

**Piero volvió a dormir.**

**[Más tarde]**

**Piero se levanto y tomo el cuchillo del velador y empezó jugar un poco con él.**

Piero: (tranquilo) ("Y ahora….¿donde lo guardo?").

**Piero se dirigió a un gran estante en la pieza y comenzó a revisar los cajones.**

**Piero: (aburrido )("Ropa") (abriendo) ("ropa").**

**Cuando llego al último cajón, encontró una caja mediana con el nombre de Hyadain escrito encima.**

Piero: ("Luna").

**Piero abrió la caja y encontró dentro el pequeño bastón retractil que le había prestado a Octavia, y junto al bastón había un espacio para el cuchillo.**

Piero: ("Tendré que encontrar un mejor lugar para esto").

**Piero saco el bastón y junto con el cuchillo lo guardo entre unas ropas, tomo la caja y fue afuera de su casa donde piso la caja rompiéndola y depositándola en un basurero.**

**[2 meses después]**

**Piero estaba en la universidad, en la última fila junto a la ventana escuchando a su profesor.**

Profesor: Y de esta forma creamos una relación entre tablas en Oracle, el resto de la clase procúrenlo dedicarlo a terminar las actividades pendientes.

**Piero: (mirando por la ventana) ("Que emoción… terminar las actividades pendientes").**

**Por la calle de enfrente comenzaron a pasar a intervalos cortos vehículos de la policía, Piero se reacomodo**

Piero: ("Que raro, quizás hay algo en internet").

**Cerro los programas que estaba usando, abrió un navegador, y comenzó a revisar las noticias de las últimas horas.**

Piero: ("Sube el precio del pan…3 muertos en un accidente automovilístico….el presidente se equivoca en discurso…., encuentran muerto a un joven de 19 años identificado como Gabriel Ar...").

**Piero se quedo helado algunos segundos.**

Piero: (nervioso) ("No puede ser…NO!") (Pasándose las manos por la cara) ("Los restos de Gabriel fueron eliminados por los CleanBolts...").

**Piero cerro la tapa de su notebook y lo guardo en su bolso, se puso unos lentes negros y su chambergo, se paro y se dirigió a la salida de la sala.**

Profesor: Señor Piero termino las actividades.

Piero: (relajado) Mande los scripts a su correo, revise.

Profesor: (revisando) Muy Bien, puede irse.

**Salió de la sala y comenzó a recorrer un largo pasillo con estudiantes hacia la salida, mientras caminaba unos oficiales pasaron junto a él, Piero se detuvo en la esquina de otro pasillo y miro su sala donde los oficiales entraron.**

Piero: (Suspira) ("Luna tienes mucho que responderme").

**Siguió caminando por el pasillo, cuando llego a la salida vio como la policía pedía las identificaciones de los alumnos, cuando escucho una voz.**

Policía: Disculpe joven.

**Piero se dio vuelta.**

Piero: ¿Yo?

Policía: Si usted, ¿puede mostrarme su identificación?

Piero: Emm claro, deme un segundo que la tengo guardada en mi bolso.

**Piero levanto su rodilla y puso el bolso encima, abrió su tapa y comenzó a revisar sus documentos con la mano derecha, mientras con la otra mano tras la vista del oficial giraba lentamente la manija del bolso, cerro el bolso cuidadosamente y lo puso en su espalada.**

Piero: Perdón, creo que la deje en casa.

Policía: Acompáñame afuera para revisar tus datos en la patrulla.

Piero: Claro.

**Piero salió con el oficial y se dirigieron a una patrulla.**

Policía: (caminando) ¿Por qué no te quitas el sombrero y los lentes?

Piero: Preferiría no hacerlo, me molesta la luz del sol.

**Otro oficial se acerco.**

Policia2: (burlón) Deberías hacerle caso a la ley jovencito.

**El oficial iba a tocar el sombrero cuando Piero con la mano derecha en la manija la giro rápidamente, desprendiendo el bastón retráctil que formaba parte de la manija sacándolo con tanta rapidez y fuerza que de un movimiento se desplego y golpeo al oficial en las costillas debajo del antebrazo, inmovilizándolo, se giro y el oficial atrás estaba sacando su arma, Piero golpeo el arma hacia arriba, dejo caer el bastón, tomándolo con la otra mano a la altura del pecho del oficial, tomo el arma que caía con la mano que aun tenia arriba y con la otra golpeo de frente al oficial con el bastón encogiendo el bastón a su forma compacta. El oficial frente a él estaba estupefacto, Piero miro hacia un lado y otro grupo de policías estaba igual de sorprendidos.**

**Piero se dio vuelta y disparo al arma del oficial en el piso quien intentaba sacarla.**

Piero: No te arriesgues.

**Al disparo todos los policías lo miraron y comenzaron a sacar sus armas, Piero corrió y paso una calle con mucho transito dejando atrás a los oficiales.**

Jefe de Policía: No disparen!, solo lo buscamos a él, (Sacando su radio),el sospechoso se dirige al norte a pie, está armado y puede ser peligroso, quiero los helicópteros buscándolo.

**Radio: Los helicópteros van en camino.**

Jefe de Policía: (gritando) Los demás, búsquenlo con precaución, no queremos heridos, solo habrán fuego si no queda alternativa.

**Piero corría, entonces se metió a un callejón y verifico que estuviera vacio, guardo el bastón y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y se transformo en un hombre de traje con una maleta pero con la misma manija, saliendo del callejón tranquilamente.**

Piero: (caminando) ("Realmente quería ser yo esta vez...").

**[2 Horas después]**

**Piero llegaba caminando tranquilamente a su casa.**

Piero: ("Solo revisare que todos estén bien y luego…bueno ya veré que hago").

**Piero aun transformado abrió la reja de su casa, vio que no hubiera nadie y volvió a su forma humana original y entro").**

Piero: (Entrando) Llegue!...

**Piero vio tranquilo como su familia estaba descuartizada en el piso de su casa, avanzo tranquilo viendo como las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre.**

**Dejo su bolso en la mesa y se sentó en una silla poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa aparentemente relajado, pronto escucho a la policía llegar fuera de la casa.**

Policía: Piero Sabemos que estas ahí, Entrégate inmediatamente!.

**Piero seguía recostado en la silla ya la mesa.**

Piero: (susurrando y mirando el techo) Tranquilo… sabias que esto pasaría algún día… Solo aguanta…., aguanta un poco más.

**Piero bajo los pies de la mesa y se hecho sobre la mesa con la cabeza arriba de los brazos y comenzó a llorar, de repente se escucharon ruidos en el techo.**

**Piero se paró de la mesa y apunto al techo, donde descargo todo el cartucho de la pistola, hubo un silencio algunos segundos y se escucho un cuerpo rodar y caer en el patio, se escucho como reventaban el candado de la reja y entraban los oficiales al antejardín de la casa.**

**Piero se acerco a un lado de la puerta, comenzaron a abrir la puerta desde afuera, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una escopeta se dejo ver poco a poco, Piero tras la puerta tomo el cañón y golpeo fuertemente la cara del oficial, Piero tiro de la escopeta quitándosela y a la vez disparándola, azoto la puerta se giro y comenzó a disparar contra la puerta y los oficiales detrás.**

**Disparo un par de veces y tiro la escopeta al piso, luego salió de la casa, estaban todos los oficiales asustados y apuntando fuera, a su lado un policía herido miraba con terror, se agacho y tomo una pistola de un oficial muerto.**

Jefe de Policía: Piero entrégate!, no tienes escapatoria!.

**Piero disparo comenzó a disparar contra los policías de la calle quienes abrieron fuego. Las balas perforaban el cuerpo de Piero mientras este seguía disparando.**

Piero: (Herido) ("8").

**Piero sonriendo apunto a su cabeza y disparo, cayendo sobre el resto de los cadáveres.**

Jefe de Policía: (asustado) Santo Dios, que tipo más duro... Oficial, registre la casa y llame una ambulancia, quizás aun allá sobrevivientes.

**[12 horas después]**

**Unos furgones negros llegaban con los cuerpos de Hyadain, su familia y las victimas del incidente.**

**[Minutos después]**

**Abrieron una bolsa negra sobre una mesa y vieron a Piero muerto.**

Medico1: (aburrido) Con que tú eres el chico que buscaban esta tarde.

Medico2: Solo retiremos las balas para que su familia le dé un entierro decente.

Medico1: ¿No supiste?, su familia estaba muerta cuando se suicido, solo un loco más.

Medico2: Entonces pasara un tiempo hasta que retiren el cuerpo los familiares más cercanos.

Medico1: (bostezando) Empecemos pronto, aun quedan 6 policías por limpiar.

**Un rato después la mayoría de las balas estaban quitadas, uno de los médicos había dejado la habitación para ir a tomar un café.**

Medico2: (bostezando) Odio tener que trabajar hasta tarde.

**El médico tomo el cuerpo y lo dio giro, quito la camisa y noto que ninguna bala había atravesado el pecho.**

Medico2: Que curioso.

**El médico se alejo buscando algo, cuando volvió tenía una cámara fotográfica, saco un par de fotos y luego guardo el cuerpo en una cámara refrigerante. **

**[Estación de policía, mañana siguiente].**

**El jefe de policía llegaba temprano, a su oficina, prendió el televisor y comenzó a revisar papeles.**

"**En horas de la madrugada se registro un incendio en la morgue….".**

**El policía comenzó a mirar serio la noticia.**

"**En el lugar murieron 7 personas, totalmente carbonizadas, nos han informado que los cuerpos almacenados en el lugar se han perdido totalmente, por la intensidad del fuego un gran contingente de bomberos se movilizo al lugar, los cuales lucharon contra las llamas 3 horas hasta que el lugar fue consumido completamente por el fuego…").**

**El oficial comenzó a revisar la documentación de los cuerpos recientemente enviados allí.**

Oficial: ("No me lo creo…").

"**Aun se desconoce la causa del fuego pero se cree que fue intencional ya que los vehículos encontrados en el lugar fueron encontrados sin combustible y se presume que este pudo causar el origen del fuego, aunque todo esto está siendo investigado por la policía".**

Oficial: ("Pero nadie me aviso").

**Pronto todos en la oficina comenzaron a dispararse unos a otros, los gritos de los heridos llenaron la habitación, el oficial se levanto asustado y por el pasillo veía a Piero caminando tranquilo hacia él.**

Oficial: (asustado) Tu…

**Piero se acerco al oficial y estiro su mano.**

Piero: Tiene algo que me pertenece.

**El oficial pensó un segundo y abrió un cajón donde saco un mango de cuchillo.**

Piero: Exactamente.

**El oficial entrego el mango.**

Oficial: ¿Cómo es que vives?

Piero: ¿Le interesa saberlo?, morirá de todas formas.

**El oficial sintió sus brazos helados, su brazo involuntariamente saco su pistola y apunto a su cabeza.**

Oficial: ¿Responderás?

**Piero se des transformo volviendo a su forma changeling, de uno de los orificios de sus brazos estaba escondido la hoja del cuchillo, la cual fundió con mango reparando el cuchillo.**

Piero: Digamos, que soy un demonio.

**La pistola disparo al oficial matándolo.**

Piero: Infernus.

**Los cuerpos de los oficiales comenzaron a arder quemando el lugar poco a poco, Piero salió del lugar transformado en un civil.**

**A los pocos días la casa de Piero fue comprada y reparada a nombre de un tío del, sin que este supiera.**

**[1 semana después]**

**Un hombre de traje llegaba a la casa de Piero, el hombre entro este se des transformo, Piero se sentó en la mesa a comer unas papas fritas que había comprado.**

**Piero: Que silencio….**

**[Meses después]**

**Por la mañana se escucho un ruido en el pasillo, Piero se levanto tranquilo y fue a revisar.**

**Piero reviso un poco pero no encontró a nadie, luego bostezo, puso el hervidor y prendió el televisor, Piero bostezo una vez más, cuando escucho.**

Luna: Bonito día ¿no?

**Piero miro sonriendo a Luna quien tenía una forma humana.**

Luna: (riendo) ¿Por qué tan contento?

**Piero guardo silencio y siguió viendo televisión.**

Luna: ¿Hya estas bien?

**El hervidor sonó, Luna miro curiosa, luego recibió un golpe en el rostro que la boto del sillón.**

Luna: (lloriqueando) ¿Por qué haces esto?!

**Piero se acerco caminando, Luna se paro.**

Piero: (tranquilo) Deberías saberlo pero mi familia está muerta.

**Piero creó una espada de Hielo e intento atravesar a Luna quien se protegió con un escudo de magia.**

Luna: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Piero: Como si no lo supieras!

**Luna los transporto a un paramo de las afueras de Canterlot.**

Hyadain: Y ahora que… ¿Un secuestro?

Luna: Hya te juro que no se dé que hablas!.

Hyadain: Un día apareció el cuerpo de Gabriel en mi mundo, el mismo día mifamilia murió, ¿El plan era que se encargaran en mi mundo de eliminarme?.

Luna: ¿Por qué haría eso?!

Hyadain: Realmente no lo sé… quizás era muy poderoso o este mundo debía quedar en secreto.

**Hyadain saco su cuchillo, rompió el escudo de Luna con facilidad, con la otra mano tomo su garganta ahorcándola.**

Hyadain: Solo tu podías ir a ese lugar, lo perdí todo!, mi identidad, mi familia, mi vida!

**Hyadain miraba a Luna fija y fríamente quien comenzó a llorar.**

Luna: (llorando) Hya te juro que yo no fui.

Hyadain: (suspira) ¿Por qué lloras?

Luna: (llorando) Porque yo también los quería, compartí mucho con ellos en tu ausencia, y… si **es verdad lo que dices, creo que también soy culpable.**

**Hyadain soltó a Luna y se sentó en el piso tenso.**

Hyadain: Habla.

Luna: Hace poco nos traiciono uno de los lideres de mis fuerzas y bueno… el es un unicornio talentoso.

Hyadain: ¿Puede ir a mi mundo?

Luna: No lo sé, y quizás no haya sido él, pero tengo una idea de quién puede ser.

Hyadain: (suspira) Otra vez todo se complica,.

**Luna se sentó a su lado.**

Luna: Lamentablemente.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Por cierto… ¿Por qué tienes forma humana?

Luna: (sonriendo) Esperaba encontrarme contigo y con tu familia como una invitada.

Hyadain: ¿invitada?

Luna: Diría que era tu amiga o novia para agradarles.

Hyadain: Estas loca…

Luna: (suspira) ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

Hyadain: (calmado) No me interesa.

Luna: Después de los 5 años que pediste para ti, había pensado que si no pasaba nada iría a vivir contigo a tu mundo.

**Hyadain se puso un poco nervioso.**

Luna: (riendo) Ya sabes, vivir como alguien normal, en un lugar donde nadie recordara mi pasado.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Bueno…supongo que podía haber funcionado…

Luna: ¿Tú crees?

Hyadain: Yo también quería vivir tranquilo…

Luna: (riendo) Ese es el Hyadain que me gusta, soñador y positivo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) No exageres…

**Luna rio.**

Hyadain: ¿Y ahora?

Luna: ¿Estás listo para partir?, tengo que ponerte al día.

**Hyadain abrió su poleron, mostrando el bastón en la cintura y el cuchillo en el pecho en una correa.**

Luna: ¿Siempre estás listo?

Hyadain: Últimamente no me queda de otra, he estado trabajando…

Luna: Bien.

**Luna se transformo en una poni amarilla.**

Hyadain: ¿Es necesario?

Luna: Por desgracia.

**Hyadain se transformo en un poni azul, así ambos partieron en la oscuridad al refugio.**

**Fin capitulo 2.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Apuro_


	3. Apuro

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Apuro**

**Amanecía en Equestria, Hyadain y Luna trotaban por uno bosque a paso rápido.**

Luna: Hya apúrate!

**Hyadain venia más atrás trotando cansado y con paso lento.**

**Hyadain: (cansado) Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu eres un poni yo un humano, no estoy acostumbrado a esto.**

Luna: Para de quejarte, ya casi llegamos.

Hyadain: (Suspira) Eso espero…

Luna: Solo debemos pasar las colinas de allá a lo lejos y llegaremos a la fortaleza del sol.

Hyadain: Como digas…

**Trotaron un poco para al fin llegar sobre las colinas de las que hablaba Luna, en la colina se veía una pequeña fortaleza de piedra formando parte de una montaña siguiente.**

Luna: Vaya, no venia por estos lugares hace muchos años.

Hyadain: (perdiendo el aliento) Solo… sigamos…

**Luna rio y siguieron trotando, hasta el pie de la fortaleza, Luna y Hyadain se ganaron frente a una gran puerta de madera desde donde un guardia grito.**

Guardia: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Luna se destransformo, el guardia se sorprendió y rápidamente dio las órdenes para abrir la puerta.**

Luna: Tú también puedes volver a la normalidad.

Hyadain: Claro…

**Hyadain se destransformo y camino junto con luna dentro de la fortaleza, dentro Pavz y Oka los esperaban.**

Pavz: Se tardaron un poco más de lo pensado.

Luna: (riendo) A Hyadain no le hace bien el ser poni.

**Pavz miraba a Hyadain cansado y sudando.**

Pavz: Oka porque no lo llevas a que coma algo.

Oka: Si.

Pavz: Luna, debo hablar urgente con usted.

**Luna se puso seria y siguió a Pavz dentro de un edificio mientras Oka llevaba a Hyadain cerca de una tienda de víveres.**

Hyadain: Creo que a ti te he visto antes ¿no?

Oka: La última vez que nos vimos me llamabas cobarde.

Hyadain: (pensando) Ha claro… en ponyville, (riendo) te pusiste como loco cuando viste a ese poni morir.

Oka: No veo lo gracioso.

Hyadain: (riendo) jajajaja, si supongo que no lo es.

**Al llegar Hyadain se sentó y tomo un vaso con agua que le pasó el encargado.**

Hyadain: Estas cambiado… ¿Oka?, si no me equivoco.

Oka: Perdí un ala, no es motivo para resaltarlo.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) No me refiero a tu ala, te noto… quizás no sea la palabra más adecuada… Maduro.

Oka: (confundido) Emm, gracias… creo..., para mi tú no has cambiado nada.

Hyadain: (aburrido) No sabes cuánto he cambiado últimamente.

Oka: Dime, aquí entre nos, ¿Son verdad los dichos sobre ti?.

Hyadain: ¿Cuáles exactamente?

Oka: (susurrando) Que estás muerto y eres inmortal.

Hyadain: Ahhh... eso..., bueno..

**Hyadain miro para el lado y escucho ruidos en la pared, se paro y salió de la tienda, afuera habían pegasos en el techo y ponies pegados a la pared tratando de escuchar, Hyadain los miro y rio un poco, luego se fue a caminar por la fortaleza.**

**[Cuartel]**

Luna: De que querías hablarme Pavz.

Pavz: De esto.

**Pavz extendió un mapa de Equestria sobre la mesa de la habitación.**

Pavz: Nosotros estamos aquí, Indicando una pequeña montaña al norte de Canterlot, desde nuestro escape de Canterlot, Celestia ha movilizado rápidamente pequeños grupos de búsqueda alrededor de la ciudad, y posiblemente pronto tengan nuestra ubicación.

Luna: Eso no se oye tan grave.

Pavz: Y no lo es, el real problema es que Celestia ha movilizado dosejércitos aparentemente para capturarnos.

Luna: (sorprendida) ¿Ejércitos?, mi hermana se ha vuelto loca!, si tan solo somos unos cientos.

Pavz: Apenas llegamos a los 300 ponies, claro contando al humano..

Luna: ¿300?, creí que nuestras fuerzas al menos el doble.

Pavz: Lo eran hasta nuestra supuesta traición, el resto de nuestras fuerzas o esta capturada o ya nos ha traicionado junto con Asbeel.

Luna: (suspirando) ¿A cuánto equivalen las fuerzas de Celestia?

Pavz: 2200 ponies aproximadamente.

Luna: ¿Estas bromeando?, eso es demasiado incluso para Celestia!

Pavz: Lo sé, (Apuntando al noreste de la fortaleza del sol), los exploradores han detectado un segundo ejército proveniente del reino de Cristal.

Luna: ¿El reino de Cristal?, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con los asuntos de Equestria?

Pavz: Al parecer mucho desde que ese reino está a cargo de Shining Armor y Candace, pero continuo, como le decía al noreste proviene un ejército del reino de Cristal, esa fuerza está calculada en 800 ponies, sin contar a los1400 ponies que actualmente se encuentran protegiendo y buscándonos por Canterlot, de allí nace la cifra total de 2200.

Luna: (conmocionada) Esto está mal… es demasiado…incluso si estuviéramos todos reunidos.

Pavz: (serio) Esto solo demuestra el miedo que existe hacia nosotros usted y Hyadain, no puedo suponer los poderes que usted puede manejar, pero si los mitos sobre Hyadain son reales incluso en este escenario, podríamos tener alguna esperanza de ganar la batalla.

Luna: Incluso si fuera así, no estoy dispuesta a comenzar una guerra en estos momentos y más una que no necesitamos ni nosotros y Equestria.

Pavz: (Suspira) Sabia que diría eso, solo nos queda exiliarnos.

Luna: ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de escapar hacia la antigua Equestria?

Pavz: Si partimos en al menos… (Mirando su reloj)… una hora podríamos escapar.

Luna: (seria) Prepare a los ponies señor Pavz, partimos en una hora rumbo al oeste.

Pavz miro a uno de sus tenientes y este partió afuera a dar el mensaje.

Pavz: No puedo evitar preguntar Luna pero ¿Qué haremos con el resto de nuestros camaradas y el escuadrón Lunar?

Luna: ¿No escapo todo el escuadrón?

Pavz: Solo llego Gilda, y un mensaje de Lyra, el cual dice "Nos llevan a Canterlot como prisioneros, pero estamos bien, me encuentro junto con Derpy", además Trixie envió un mensaje desde Hoofington al sur de Canterlot preguntando lo que ocurría.

Luna: (Exaltada) ¿Cómo se encuentra?!

Pavz: (tranquilo) Está bien, no la han capturado, pero le enviamos un mensaje pidiendo que se mantenga oculta.

Luna: (respira profundo) Todo esto me supera.

**[Afuera]**

**Hyadain paseaba mientras veía como los ponies comenzaban a llenar bolsas con provisiones y carretas.**

Hyadain: ("Parece que partiremos pronto").

**Una figura café paso volando rápidamente sobre la fortaleza y bajo hacia el cuartel.**

Hyadain: (mirando) ("Tengo un mal presentimiento").

**Hyadain camino hacia la pared de la montaña y toco la piedra con la mano.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Creo que podre.

**Hyadain tomo distancia y corrió hacia la pared, de cada pie se formo un gancho con el que se clavo a la pared y comenzó a caminar por esta hacia arriba de la montaña.**

**Cuando llego pudo notar a la distancia a las fuerzas de Shining Armor.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Ahora entiendo la prisa…

**[Cuartel]**

Pavz: Tranquilícese Luna, tenemos toda la disposición y recursos para la migración.

Luna: Lo sé, pero me da una enorme pena dejar mi hogar.

Pavz: (Aclarándose la garganta incomoda) No es momento para pensar en eso…

**Gilda entro apurada a la sala de reunión.**

Pavz: ¿Gilda?, que te trae tan aprisa.

Gilda: Las fuerzas de Celestia se movilizan.

Pavz: ¿Hacia aquí?

Gilda: Hacia el Suroeste.

Pavz: (pensando) No pueden ir a ponyville, allí la situación está controlada.

**Pavz y Luna comenzaron a revisar el mapa.**

Pavz: No creo pero…

Luna: (seria) Se dirigen a los territorios de Chrysalis.

Pavz: Intentan aplastar a 2 enemigos a la vez…, seguramente ya saben que estamos aquí.

**El techo se rompió y cayó Hyadain.**

Hyadain: ¿Esperamos visitas?

Pavz: Por casualidad, ¿viste un ejército al norte de aquí?

Hyadain: Si.

Luna: Pavz, haga los preparativos salimos de inmediato.

Pavz: (confundido) Aun tenemos tiempo, Luna.

Luna: Cambio de planes señor Pavz, le explicare en el camino.

Pavz: (confundido) Bien.

**Pavz salió de la habitación junto con sus ayudantes.**

Gilda: (riendo) Tiempo sin verte Hya chocalas.

Hyadain: (incomodo) Si, supongo (chocando el puño).

Gilda: No has cambiado nada desde la última vez.

Hyadain: (riendo incomodo) Si, supongo.

**Gilda y Hyadain se fijaron que Luna miraba en silencio y tranquilamente el mapa.**

Gilda: Emm Luna.

**Luna suspiro.**

Luna: (seria) Gilda, Hay vayan con los demás, saldremos pronto.

**Luna salió de la habitación.**

Gilda: Que sería…

Hyadain: Ya la oíste (caminando a la salida).

Gilda: (riendo) si supongo.

**[Fuera]**

Gilda: (caminando) Supongo que ya te informaron que capturaron al resto del equipo excepto trixie.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) No.

**Caminaron a una tienda donde repartían agua.**

Hyadain: De hecho esperaba verlos a todos aquí.

Gilda: Ojala hubiera sido así.

Hyadain: ¿Tú estabas en Ponyville?

Gilda: Si.

Hyadain: ¿Cómo están las cosas?

Gilda: Hay unicornios y guardias capturando a los miembros y nuestros aliados.

**Hyadain recibió una botella de agua y se alejo mientras Gilda lo seguía volando.**

Gilda: (riendo) Que extraño.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿Qué cosa?

Gilda: Creí que te pondrías como loco por Derpy y saldrías a rescatarla, como todo un caballero.

Hyadain: Estoy aprendiendo a olvidar (suspira) además le prometí a Luna que me mantendría controlado.

Gilda: ¿Controlado?

Hyadain: Bueno ya sabes, tengo fama de asesino y Luna quiere evitar conflictos con Celestia.

Gilda: (riendo) Es irónico que ahora seamos los malos.

Hyadain: Eso pasa por que nos temen, somos poderosos incluso siendo pocos.

Gilda: Dirás que tú eres poderoso.

Hyadain: No tanto.

Gilda: ¿Bromeas verdad?

Hyadain: (serio) No.

Gilda le corto el paso a Hyadain.

Gilda: ¿Y Ahora que te está pasando?, estos ponies confían en que tipos como tú y Luna los protegerán.

Hyadain: No dije que no lo intentare.

Gilda: (molesta)¿Entonces?.

Hyadain: (molesto) No puedo hacerlo solo!.

Hyadain rodeo a Gilda y siguieron caminando.

Hyadain: (Serio) Hace algunos meses me tendieron una trampa, mataron a mi familia y todo por creer que podía hacer las cosas solo, me confié y no pienso en descuidarme de nuevo.

**Gilda se quedo cayada.**

Hyadain: No es necesario que cambiemos el tema (riendo) ya sabes cómo soy.

Gilda: Entonces ¿Buscas venganza?

Hyadain: (riendo) Debería ¿No?

Gilda: No te entiendo.

Hyadain: No lo he decidido.

Gilda: Yo la buscaría.

Hyadain: (serio) Quiero mantenerme tranquilo…("a pesar de que hice una masacre luego de enterarme") (suspira) vamos, parece que ya saldrán.

**[Puertas]**

Luna: Pavz ¿Estamos listos?

Pavz: Si, Luna.

Luna: De la orden de salida.

**Pavz afirmo e hizo una señal con la pata a los encargados de abrir las puertas las que empezaron a abrirse poco a poco, Pavz y Luna encabezaron la caravana, que consistía en ponies de flanco con carretas en el medio, unos cuantos pegasos volaban en sus cabezas.**

Luna: (Serio) Pavz, ¿son nuestros?

Pavz: (Serio) No, ¿Los capturamos?

Luna: Ignorémoslos, mantengámonos al margen.

Pavz: Luna, aun no me dice porque apuramos la salida, supongo que tieneque ver con Chrysalis.

Luna: ¿Pavz cuantos ponies se dirigen a Chrysalis en este momento?

Pavz: Suponiendo que no han bajado los niveles de guardia en Canterlot, al menos 1000.

Luna: ¿Crees que aguanten?

Pavz: Me temía que llegaríamos a esto.

Luna: Dame tu opinión Pavz.

Pavz: (suspira) En otros tiempos no apoyaría un acto así, pero las cosas han cambiado.

Luna: (riendo) Entonces está decidido, iremos por Chrysalis.

Pavz: Con un poco de suerte ganaremos un aliado potencial.

Luna: Nos costara un poco caro esta acción pero es mejor para ambos.

Pavz: (riendo) No tenemos mucho que perder, por cierto como lo hará.

Luna: Llevare un pequeño grupo, les advertiré y después regresaremos a Canterlot.

Pavz: ¿Regresar?

Luna: Volveré por los prisioneros, no dejaremos a nadie atrás.

Pavz: Aprovechara la baja guardia de la ciudad, es un buen plan, pero necesita a la gente correcta.

Luna: Yo, Gilda y Hyadain.

Pavz: (riendo) Están más que calificados, ¿por cierto como los sacara?

Luna: El castillo de Canterlot tiene varias salidas secretas, usare alguna en lo posible.

Pavz: ¿Y si no funciona?

Luna: Funcionara.

Pavz: Si usted lo dice…

Luna: Dime Pavz, que ha decidido Oka, ¿se mantendrá en el cargo?

Pavz: Ha insistido en dejarlo.

Luna: (riendo) Tenemos serios problemas administrativos.

Pavz: (riendo) No debería decir esto pero... no me gusta cargar con toda la responsabilidad cuando no está.

Luna: (riendo) Pero lo has hecho bien.

Pavz: Por ahora.

Luna: Cuando todo se calme nos organizaremos bien.

Pavz: Así lo espero.

**Un pegaso bajo y se posiciono junto a Pavz.**

Pegaso: Las fuerzas de Shining Armor están al norte de aquí parece que intentan cortarnos el paso.

**Pavz: (suspira) Bien.**

**Luna: De órdenes general de FAL.**

Pavz: Pegaso de la orden de continuar en línea recta hasta el bosque everfree, no seguiremos el rio.

Luna: Arriesgado Pavz.

Pavz: Necesitamos cobertura, tanto para usted como para nosotros, además confió en que la fama del bosque bajara su moral.

Luna: ¿Y la de nosotros no?

Pavz: No nos queda mucho por perder, eso concentrara a las tropas.

Luna: (riendo) Jugando con el factor psicológico…

Pavz: Debemos usar todas las herramientas disponibles, además tenemos un contacto que nos puede ayudar a atravesar el bosque.

Luna: (curiosa)A si, ¿Quién?

Pavz: Una cebra que de hecho vive allí, su nombre es Zecora

Luna: Creo que haberla visto hace algún tiempo… bueno no importa.

Pavz: ¿Su equipo ya sabe sus planes?

Luna: Aun no, iré a informarles.

**Luna comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en la caravana, Hyadain y Gilda seguían caminando con normalidad hasta encontrarse con Luna entonces se miraron serios.**

Luna: Tenemos trabajo.

Hyadain: Bien, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Gilda: Igual yo.

**Fin capitulo 3.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Nubes_


	4. Nubes

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Nubes.**

**[Bosque Everfree]**

**La caravana se encontraba en el bosque descansando, Pavz paseaba entre los ponies observando los alrededores del bosque.**

Pavz: (caminando) No se separen, partiremos pronto.

Pavz camino hacia Luna quien estaba con Hyadain y Gilda.

Pavz: Luna… ¿Está segura de esto?

Luna: ¿Qué ocurre Pavz?

Pavz: No puedo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que tengan problemas con Chrysalis.

Luna: (riendo) Vamos Pavz voy con Hyadain.

Pavz: Pero no es el fuerte de Hyadain actuar en ambientes secos y calurosos.

Hyadain: (aburrido) El tiene razón.

Gilda: A mí tampoco me favorece ese ambiente digo, estoy cubierta de plumas y pelo, me asare.

Pavz: Si... tienen razón.

Gilda: Oye Hya ¿tú no tienes algún truco para estos momentos?

Hyadain: (bostezando) No más de lo que has visto.

**Pavz, Hyadain y Gilda comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación mientras Luna miraba molesta cuando interrumpió.**

Luna: Oigan!, yo también puedo ayudar.

Hyadain: (riendo) Claro, imagínate que necesitamos transportarnos a mi mundo, Luna sería muy útil.

Gilda: (riendo) Cierto…

**Pavz también comenzó a reír.**

Luna: (molesta) No es gracioso…, Señor Pavz.

Pavz: (firme) Si!, Luna.

Luna: Siga con su rumbo hacia el noroeste y formen un campamento en algún lugar seguro, debemos darnos a la idea de estar expulsados de Equestria.

**Pavz afirmo.**

Luna: Hya, Gilda Vámonos.

Pavz: Adiós, Luna, que tenga suerte.

Luna: Adiós Pavz.

**Luna, Hya y Gilda comenzaron a caminar hacia el suroeste.**

Luna: (Nerviosa) Díganme…

Hyadain: ¿m?

Luna: ¿De verdad creen que no podre ser útil?

Gilda: Bueno… emm ¿Hya?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Ya lo veremos…

Luna: ¿En serio ningún consejo?

Gilda: Vamos Hya dale algún consejo, tú nos das consejos de vez en cuando.

Hyadain: Con ustedes he trabajado, con Luna no he hecho más que hablar.

Luna: Claro.

**Luna desapareció con Luna y Gilda.**

Pavz: Bien… (Gritando) Prepárense también nos vamos…, donde esta Oka…

**Oka llego trotando junto con Zecora.**

Pavz: Justo a tiempo, espero que no te haya costado.

Oka: (riendo) Naaaa, ya conozco estas zonas, ya sabes… antes… cuando volaba por aquí…

Pavz: (incomodo) Claro.., bien, Zecora, un gusto volver a verte.

Zecora: El gusto mío es joven semental.

Pavz: Bien, será mejor que partamos no queremos perder la ventaja que tenemos sobre Shining y Candance.

**[La frontera-Norte de Appleloosa]**

Gilda: (mareada) Guau... que movido…

Hyadain: (riendo) Así es al principio.

Luna: Vamos, si no el ejército de Celestia llegara pronto.

**El grupo comenzó a caminar.**

Gilda: ¿Hago guardia desde el cielo?

Hyadain: No… podrían vernos otros pegasos.

Luna: Hya, tú conoces estos lugares bien ¿no?

Hyadain: Solo conozco el exterior, cuando lleguemos a las montañas tendremos que improvisar.

Gilda: ¿Eso es malo?

Hyadain: Solo para los que caminan.

Luna: Pero tú puedes transformarte en pegaso y volar.

Hyadain: No puedo volar.

Gilda: ¿Es broma cierto?

Hyadain: (relajado) No.

Luna: ¿Y cuanto has progresado con la magia?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Uso el hielo…. ¿cuenta?

Luna: (pensando) Creo... que no…no, definitivamente no.

Hyadain: Y esto nos está llevando a…

Luna: Tienes serias deficiencias.

Gilda: ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas aprendido a volar?

Hyadain: ¿Ustedes no van a una especie de escuela a aprender?

Gilda: Bueno si, pero vamos, tu eres adulto no debería costarte tanto.

Luna: (riendo) Yo ni siquiera tuve que aprender, mis habilidades son heredadas de la realiza.

Gilda: Eso no te hace una mejor voladora.

Luna: (riendo) Pero naci con un don, uno que tú no tienes.

Gilda: (molesta) No me gusta tu tono.

Luna: No te preocupes Hyadain, yo te enseñare en el arte de la magia y en la gracia del vuelo una vez que acabemos.

Gilda: (riendo) Claro si quieres volar como una mariposa, adelante.

**Luna miro molesta a Gilda.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Perdón Luna pero no me interesa aprender a volar contigo.

Luna: (molesta) ¿Por qué no?

Hyadain: Pienso que Gilda vuela mejor que tu, además tiene razón, si es que aprendiera no quiero volar con gracia.

Luna: (molesta) Puedo volar tan rápido como Gilda.

Gilda: (riendo) Si claro.

Luna: Te reto Gilda.

Gilda: (confiada) Sera un placer dejarte en vergüenza, hace mucho tiempo que tengo una carrera.

Luna: Esta hecho!, Hya!, escoge la meta.

Hyadain: ("inmaduras"), bien…, la meta será… a ya se… donde comienza la cadena de montañas hay un árbol seco, la primera en llegar gana.

Gilda: No será necesario volar alto.

Hyadain: ("Mientras me entretenga"), Háganlo si lo desean.

**Luna y Gilda se pusieron a los costados de Hyadain y se prepararon para salir disparadas hacia el cielo.**

Gilda: (confiada) Da la señal.

Hyadain: (suspira) Go…

**Luna y Gilda partieron a toda velocidad.**

Hyadain: Bien… mejor sigo caminando.

**[1 hora después]**

**El sol se escondía, Hyadain llegaba a la cadena de montañas que alguna vez fue su prisión, a lo lejos se veía un árbol seco junto a él esperaban Luna y Gilda.**

Gilda: (confiada) Adivina quien gano.

Luna: (molesta) Tuviste suerte!

Gilda: Si, claro.

Hyadain: (bostezando) Concentrémonos.

Gilda: Bien.

Luna: (respirando hondo) ¿Y ahora?

Hyadain: Vuelen.

Gilda: (confundida) ¿Ah?

Luna: ¿Qué tramas?

Hyadain: (bostezando) Haremos 2 cosas, ustedes vuelen y busquen alguna entrar o changelings que nos permitan buscar a Chrysalis, yo (bostezando) caminare y esperare que me tiendan una trampa, en resumen el primero que entre que de aviso, ya saben lo que tienen que decir.

Luna: Arriesgado pero útil.

Gilda: Hagámoslo (volando).

Luna: ¿No quieres trabajar con nosotras?

Hyadain: (bostezando) Debes aprender a trabajar con mi equipo primero antes que conmigo.

Luna: ¿Qué?!, estoy a tu nivel!, puedes confiar en mí!

Hyadain: (riendo) Tienes el mismo problema que Gilda cuando la conocí.

**Luna estaba confundida.**

Hyadain: Tienes exceso de confianza y te exasperas con facilidad, solo te puedo decir… (Bostezando) bájate de tu nube de princesa o terminaras como Celestia o Docsa, con un complejo de superioridad del que te costara mucho salir.

Luna: (molesta)¿Qué puedes saber tu de eso, como para regañarme?!

Hyadain: Vivo tratando de no caer en eso.

**Luna guardo silencio Hyadain empezó a caminar en la oscuridad.**

Luna: (seria) Gracias.

Hyadain: (caminando) Un gusto.

Luna: ¿Algún último consejo?

**Hyadain se detuvo y suspiro.**

Hyadain: Cuando quiero controlarme, pienso en lo triste que haría el fallarle a las personas que me quieren, o en este caso…. (Bostezando) bueno ya entiendes.

**Luna sonrió voló a buscar a Gilda.**

Gilda: (volando)¿Por qué te demoraste?

Luna: (riendo) Es que soy lenta.

**Gilda rio un poco.**

Gilda: Al fin lo tomas con humor.

Luna: (riendo) Debo bajar de la nube.

Gilda: ¿Nube?, pero si aquí no hay nubes.

Luna: (sonrojada) Olvídalo.

**Luna comenzó a volar dejando a Gilda atrás.**

Gilda: Espérame!

**Hyadain caminaba y bostezaba.**

Hyadain: Que día más largo... ahora la trampa.

**Hyadain se transformo en un poni y se hecho al lado de una roca a intentar dormir.**

Hyadain: ("Este trabajo se pone cada vez mas incomodo").

**[Cima de las montañas]**

Gilda: (gritando) Hey Luna ven aquí!

Luna: (volando) ¿Qué pasa?

Gilda: (señalando) Mira allá abajo.

Luna: Es Hyadain o me equivoco.

Gilda: Estas en lo correcto.

Luna: Y esta… ¿Durmiendo?

Gilda: (riendo) Si.

Luna: (molesta) Pero que perezoso (suspira) iré a despertarlo, no vinimos a dormir.

**Gilda cortó su paso.**

Gilda: ¿No ves lo que hace?, está haciendo una trampa.

Luna: (confundida) No creo que lo haga a propósito.

Gilda: A él le gusta improvisar, apoyémoslo desde el aire.

Luna: ¿Y ahora?

Gilda: A dormir, haremos rondas para vigilarlo, cuando lo capturen lo seguimos.

Luna: ¿Siempre improvisan tanto?

Gilda: Emm si, lo hace más divertido.

Luna: (Suspira) No se toman nada en serio.

Gilda: Mejor ve a dormir.

Luna: Esta bien.

**Luna y Gilda se acomodaron en el borde de la cima de la montaña y comenzaron a esperar.**

**[Horas más tarde]**

**Hyadain despertó de golpe en la oscuridad.**

Hyadain: (bostezando) Bien, a trabajar.

**Hyadain intento sacudirse pero fue inútil.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Creo que estoy en un capullo...de nuevo….

**Del capullo salieron espinas y el capullo comenzó a romperse, Hyadain callo de espalda duramente.**

Hyadain: Auh!, claro, soy un poni, cero equilibrio.

**Se paro y miro alrededor donde habían changelings que lo miraban nerviosos, Hyadain se destransformo volviendo a su forma humana y los changelings volaron saliendo del lugar a través de las cuevas.**

Hyadain: Bien…más fácil.

**Hyadain saco una botella con agua de su mochila y comenzó a beber mientras caminaba las cuevas por las que huyeron los changelings. Luego de recorrer un largo tramo llego a una enorme cámara subterránea donde volaban muchos changelings en círculo y en medio Chrysalis, quien bajo lentamente mientras Hyadain avanzaba, al estar frente a frente los changelings los rodearon atentos.**

Chrysalis: (molesta) Que haces tú aquí maldito traidor.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Me pediste matar a mis amigos y supongo yo que después te desharías de mí.

Chrysalis: (pensando) Mis planes no eran muy complicado después de todo.

Hyadain: (bostezando) Para nada.

Chrysalis: No importa changelings acábenlo.

**2 Changelings se adelantaron posicionándose en los costados de Hyadain, uno se destransformo convirtiéndose en Luna creando un campo de magia alrededor de ellos y Chrysalis, el otro Changeling le hizo señas a Luna.**

Luna: (relajada) A claro.

**Luna destransformo a Gilda.**

Gilda: (escalofríos) ¿Como soportan transformarse a cada momento?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Aun no me acostumbro.

**Chrysalis se aclaro la garganta.**

Chrysalis: Bien… creo que ambos estamos en un pequeño contratiempo.

Luna: Si quizás…

Hyadain: Estoy de acuerdo.

Gilda: Yo también.

Chrysalis: (suspira molesta) Bien, ¿Qué quieren?

Luna: Vinimos solo a hablar, así que no creo que sea necesario pedirle a tus súbditos que nos ataquen.

Chrysalis: Eso dependerá de lo que me ofrezcan a cambio de sus vidas.

Luna: Por favor, te dejamos ir la ultima vez, creo que estas en deuda con nosotros.

Chrysalis: (pensando) Si… buen punto, changelings cálmense.

**Los changelings solo se sentaron.**

Gilda: Es un comienzo.

Luna: Gilda, Hyadain, atentos.

Hyadain/Gilda: Bien.

Chrysalis: Luna habla.

Luna: En resumen… El príncipe BlueBlood nos traiciono junto con Asbeel y ahora yo y mi gente estamos exiliados, pero Celestia exagero y armo un ejército que nos persigue y además se dirigen aquí para acabar contigo.

Chrysalis: Sigo sin saber por qué estás aquí.

Hyadain: (aburrido) En resumen queremos una alianza contigo para protegernos mutuamente.

Chrysalis: Ni hablar, yo los odio.

Luna: Me perdí esa parte ¿Por qué nos odias exactamente?

Chrysalis: Porque quiero conquistar Equestria y ustedes se interponen en mi camino.

Hyadain: No entiendo esa obsesión de ustedes por querer conquistar Equestria, está llena de ponies llorones y ridículos.

Gilda: (molesta) ¿Has visto a esa Pinkie Pie?, es tan irritante!

Chrysalis: ¿Quién es Pinkie Pie?

Luna: Deberías conocerla, poni mediana, sonríe mucho... siempre feliz, obsesionada con los dulces…

Chrysalis: ¿Salta todo el tiempo?

Luna/Gilda/Hyadain: (Recordando) Exacto…

Chrysalis: La recuerdo… muy incómoda…, entonces dices que vienen a… ¿Matarme?

Hyadain: Si no serás prisionera como Discordia.

Chrysalis: Espero que la esté pasando mal…

Luna: ¿Chrys podrías tomarte esto con seriedad?

Chrysalis: No me digas que hacer Princesita tu hermana nos ha perseguido tanto que tengo que ocultarme en estas montañas, con poca comida…, hace calor y sin mencionar que es feo…

Hyadain: Chrysalis encuentro excelente que estés abriendo tu corazón con nosotros pero… Luna ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que lleguen los soldados de Celestia?

Luna: Deberían llegar a mediodía, (Mirando a Chrysalis) que tal si dejas esto y vienes con nosotros, te prometo que no tendrás que ocultarte en estos lugares tan horribles.

**Chrysalis miraba aburrida.**

Luna: Bueno… al menos huye, no te obligo a venir con nosotros.

**Chrysalis se puso a pensar unos segundo, Hyadain se le acerco.**

Hyadain: ¿Chrysalis podemos hablar en privado?

Chrysalis: ¿Por qué?, ¿Vas a entregar tu voluntad a tu reina como tuvo que haber sido?

Hyadain: Claaarrooo, Bien Chrys.

Chrysalis: (interrumpiendo) Me llamo Chrysalis.

Hyadain: Como decía, Chrys, se que eres la reina etc etc, y respeto eso pero, Chrys yo te odio, un poco, no como Celestia pero te odio, así que hare esto corto, Chrys decide de una vez, si no te cortare tu cuerno, te esclavizare y le pediré a Luna que haga algún hechizo o lo que sea para tomar el control de tus súbditos y los obligare a vivir para cortar margaritas y rosas y con ellas te hare una casa y te obligare a vivir en ella.

Chrysalis: (seria) Eso es cursi hasta para ti.

Hyadain: Lo sé ¿y?

**Chrysalis pensó algunos segundos.**

Chrysalis: Changelings prepárense para abandonar la colonia!.Los changelings comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones dejando la cámara poco a poco.

Gilda: (riendo) Buena broma.

Hyadain: (Serio) No era broma.

Luna: (Incomoda) Buena táctica… Supongo.., ahora vamos a rescatar a los demás, pero primero iremos por Trixie.

Hyadain: Necesitare vacaciones después de esto… Odio viajar.

Gilda: (bostezando) Te apoyo.

Luna: Vayan a descansar si quieren, hablare con Chrysalis.

**[Fuera]**

**Afuera Chrysalis hablaba con sus súbditos cuando Luna se le acerco.**

Luna: ¿Y bien?, ¿te quedas o te vas?

Chrysalis: (suspira) Aun que por horrible que sea este lugar, me da un poco de nostalgia dejar este lugar.

Luna: (riendo) Un hogar es un hogar.

Chrysalis: Si… supongo…

Luna: ¿Y bien?

Chrysalis: (orgullosa) Me uniré a ustedes mientras encuentro algún nuevo lugar donde habitar.

Luna: (sonriendo) ¿Aliados?

Chrysalis: No queda de otra… solo espero que no nos traiciones.

Luna: (riendo) Lo mismo digo.

**Luna saco de su bolso un mapa y se lo entrego a Chrysalis.**

Luna: Allí te esperaran el resto de mis fuerzas dirígete con Pavz, mi segundo al mando cuando lleguen, el te podrá ayudar si es que necesitas algo.

Chrysalis: Bien.

Luna: Chrysalis, creo que no hace falta decir que no es momento para odiarnos entre nosotros, necesitamos a cada Poni y Changeling para sobrevivir en estos momentos.

**Chrysalis se fue junto a sus changelings, pronto llego Gilda y Hyadain.**

Luna: ¿No deberían estar durmiendo?

Gilda: Durmamos cuando estemos seguros ¿quieres?

Luna: (riendo) Próxima parada Hoofington.

**Luna desapareció con Gilda y Hyadain.**

**Fin capitulo 4.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Pescado_


	5. Pescado

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 5-Pescado.**

**[Medio día, Oeste de Hoofington]**

**Hyadain, Luna y Gilda miraban el pueblo en la cima de una colina, el grupo se encontraba cansado y somnoliento esperando un mensaje de Trixie.**

Luna: Solo esperen…

Gilda: (cansada) Hemos esperado 2 horas.

**Hyadain mantenía el silencio y solo bostezaba, cuando una luz verde apareció frente a Luna, de ella salió un mapa por lo que Luna comenzó a verlo, lo volteo y tenía algo escrito.**

Luna: Nos vamos a Hoofington.

Gilda: (cansada) ¿Así nada más?, ¿no hay peligro?

**Luna transformo a Gilda en una pegaso amarilla.**

Gilda: (molesta) ¿Puedes preguntar antes de hacer eso?!

Luna: (riendo) Nos transformaremos para pasar desapercibidos.

Gilda: Si no queda de otra…

**Hyadain y Luna se transformaron, luego partieron a Hoofington.**

Hyadain: Gilda mantente alerta.

Gilda: Si.

**Caminaron unos minutos y pronto llegaron al pueblo, luego Luna los guio mientras miraba su mapa, el pueblo se veía completamente normal exceptuando unos pocos guardias que se veían cada largos tramos, al fin llegaron a una casa de 2 pisos en medio del pueblo, la cual tenía todas las cortinas cerradas, Luna toco la puerta y esperaron unos segundos, una poni morada abrió la puerta y sin hablar entraron.**

Luna: ¿Trixie?

**La poni se destranformo.**

Trixie: Hola Luna, ha pasado tiempo.

Luna: (riendo) Bastante.

Trixie: ¿Y ellos son?

Luna: (riendo) A claro.

**Luna destransformo a Gilda, a la vez Hyadain volvió a su forma humana.**

Gilda: ¿Desde cuándo sabes ese truco?

Trixie: Hace algunos meses, ya sabes tienes que estar preparada, y miren a quien tenemos aquí, Hyadain creí que estarías fuera los 5 años.

Hyadain: Bueno... han pasado cosas.

Trixie: Y que lo digas, ya han venido 3 veces los guardias a buscarme, pero claro (gritando) no atraparan a la gran y poderosa trixie tan fácilmente!

Gilda: Quizás por eso vienen tan seguido…

Trixie: Por cierto se ven cansados.

Luna: (riendo) Hemos estado ocupados.

Trixie: Hay camas arriba por si quieren dormir.

Gilda: Excelente, ya me arte de dormir en el piso.

Hyadain: A mí me duele la espalda…

**Trixie rio.**

Luna: ¿Trixie porque te demoraste tanto en responder los mensajes?

Trixie: (riendo) Estaba durmiendo.

Luna: (suspira) Iré a dormir también.

Trixie: Descansen, yo preparare el almuerzo.

**Gilda: Bien…**

**Luna, Gilda y Hyadain subieron al segundo piso donde encontraron 3 habitaciones con camas individuales.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Creo que dormiré bien.

Gilda: Igual yo.

Luna: Y yo…

**Hyadain: Nos vemos en unas horas.**

**[10 Horas después]**

**La noche había llegado a Hoofington, Hyadain se levanto y salió de la habitación, al primer piso y vio a Luna y el resto del grupo viendo un mapa en una mesa.**

Gilda: Que forma de dormir.

Hyadain: (bosteza) Estaba cansado…

Trixie: Hay sopa en la cocina.

Hyadain: ¿Sopa?...

**Hyadain miro el mapa y empezó a revisar los alrededores del pueblo.**

Hyadain: Bien… un rio, Gilda voy a pescar ¿vienes?

Gilda: Claro!, estoy aburrida de la sopa y el pan.

Trixie: (aburrida) La sopa estaba bien ¿o no?

Gilda: Nos vamos!

Hyadain: Volvemos mas tarde.

Luna: (relajada) Gilda espera…

**Hyadain abrió la puerta se transformo en poni y salió, Gilda salió rápidamente y voló hacia el cielo.**

Luna: (molesta) ¿Que nadie entiende que nos están buscando?!

Trixie: Luna ¿Cómo estaba la sopa?

Luna: ¿Qué?

Trixie: Que ¿Cómo estaba la sopa?

Luna: A si… ("Estaba salada"), estaba deliciosa…

Trixie: (confiada) Lo sabía.

Luna: Por cierto Trixie, como conseguiste esta casa y cuando aprendiste el hechizo de transformación.

Trixie: La casa la compre con la tarjeta de miembro del escuadrón (riendo) Claro cuando era válida, y el hechizo lo aprendí de un libro que tengo en mi alcoba.

Luna: Pero esos libros se consiguen en la biblioteca del castillo de canterlot.

Trixie: Yo solo lo saque un día que estaba aburrida en el castillo, creí que nadie lo usaría así que lo saque prestado.

**[15 Minutos después, afueras de Hoofington]**

**Hyadain se destransformo y empezó a caminar por la oscuridad.**

Hyadain: Bien… el rio debería estar cerca.

Gilda: (gritando) Por Aquí!

Hyadain: (riendo) Lo encontró…

**Hyadain llego al rio donde estaba Gilda en la orilla.**

Gilda: ¿Crudo o cocido?

Hyadain: Prefiero cocido o asada…

Gilda: (riendo) Prepara el fuego, yo me encargo de los peces.

Hyadain: Bien, iré a buscar leña y algunas piedras.

**Mientras tanto Gilda intentaba pescar algunos peces en el rio.**

Gilda: Demonios, está muy oscuro como para pescar... Bueno no importa, a Hyadain le tomara un rato juntar al leña.

**Gilda escucho unos pasos acercándose pero no le dio importancia.**

Poni: Hey tu!, quédate donde estas!

**Gilda vio y era un guardia de los que estaban en el pueblo.**

Gilda: (aburrido) No hagas ruido, se escapan los peces.

**El poni comenzó a sacar de un bolso en su lomo una red y se preparo a la lanzarla.**

Gilda: Yo que tu no haría eso.

**Al lado del poni apareció Hyadain con la leña en su hombro.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Hola.

**El poni asustado soltó la red y comenzó a retroceder.**

Guardián: (asustado) TU!, ten piedad!

**[10 minutos después]**

**Hyadain estaba sentado con los pies en el agua, atrás Gilda miraba como el pescado se asaba en el fuego.**

Gilda: Van 15 segundos.

**Hyadain saco la cabeza del poni del agua.**

Guardia: (tosiendo) Por favor déjame ir!

Hyadain: (Bostezando) ¿Cómo va el pescado Gilda?

Gilda: Le falta un poco…

Hyadain: ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Gilda: (aburrida) No lo podemos dejar libre, podría hablar.

Guardia: No! No hablare!, déjame ir por favor!

Hyadain: (suspira) Bien, pero primero debes sacar 5 pescados del lago, después te podrás ir.

Guardia: (desesperado) Bien!, trato hecho!

**Hyadain lo soltó y saco los pies del agua, se sentó frente a Gilda.**

Gilda: Comienza.

Guardia: (Nervioso) Si…

Hyadain: (aburrido) Maldito pescado…

Guardia: ("Esperare que coman y cuando se distraigan escapare").

Gilda: Creo que ya está listo.

**Hyadain saco un pescado, le cortó la cabeza con su cuchillo y comenzó a comerlo.**

Gilda: ¿Como esta?

Hyadain: Le falta sal pero está bien.

**Gilda saco 2 pescados y se los comió de un bocado.**

Hyadain: Gilda déjame un poco.

Gilda: El rio está lleno de pescado.

Hyadain: Pescaste solo seis.

Gilda: Si tienes más hambre búscalos tú.

Hyadain: (mirando el rio) Oye tú…

Gilda: ¿No está?

Hyadain: No está.

Gilda: ¿Lo voy a buscar?

Hyadain: Ignóralo…, es deprimente comer solo, además no te podre mostrar como pesco yo.

**Hyadain puso los pies en el agua y se concentro unos segundos, en un instante muchas púas salieron del lago con peces atravesados.**

Hyadain: (riendo) ASI! Se pesca!, Ahora ayúdame a recogerlos.

Gilda: (aburrida) Pudiste hacer eso al principio.

Hyadain: Quería avergonzarte.

Gilda: (aburrida) No funciono, ("Si pudiera hacer eso dejaría el rio sin peces").

**[Hoofington]**

**El guardia corría de vuelta al cuartel en el pueblo, entro apurado al cuartel y corrió rápido donde el jefe de esta quien era un unicornio.**

Guardia: Señor German!, tengo malas noticias!

Germán: ¿Qué pasa ahora Nick?, ¿Nick estas mojado?

Guardia: Emm sí.

Germán: ¿Te fuiste nadar al rio vago?, sabes que tenemos que cuidar este pueblo.

Guardia: Señor!, fui atacado por Hyadain y la grifo Gilda del Escuadrón de Luna.

Germán: ¿No viste a Trixie por casualidad?

Guardia: No señor.

Germán: Bien, avisa a los demás iremos a revisar.

Guardia: Si señor!

**Nick salió de la oficina **

Germán: ("Si es verdad lo que este idiota dice, la captura de Hyadain, puede hacerme famoso, incluso mucho más que la captura de Trixie, esto valdrá un reconocimiento ante la Princesa Celestia").

**[Mientras tanto en el rio]**

Hyadain: Gilda llevas 20 pescados!

Gilda: Oh vamos no volveré a comer esto en un buen tiempo!

Hyadain: Al menos déjame algunos!

Gilda: (riendo) Tú puedes pescar más!

Hyadain: No quiero volver al rio, el agua esta helando.

Gilda: Tu usas el hielo!

Hyadain: Eso no significa que no me dé frio!

Gilda: Mejor ve a pescar más.

Hyadain: (suspira) ("No tiene caso") Bien…

**Hyadain volvió al rio pero esta vez solo se puso a descansar en la orilla.**

Gilda: (Contenta) Estoy satisfecha!

Hyadain: (riendo) Al Fin…

Gilda: ¿Volvamos?, es un poco tarde.

Hyadain: (bostezando) No me interesa… yo solo quiero dormir…

Gilda: ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?

Hyadain: Cada uno con sus defectos…

Gilda: Hare la guardia… ¿Para qué?, a dormir.

**Gilda apago el fuego con tierra y se puso a dormir.**

**[1 Hora más tarde fuera de Hoofington]**

**Los guardias de Hoofington estaban preparados y equipados.**

Germán: Bien Nick guíanos.

Guardia: Y será mejor que sea verdad que Hyadain esté allí, ponerse las armaduras de Guerra y las lanzas no es fácil.

Nick: Les prometo que está allí.

Guardia: Más te vale.

Nick: Bien, tendremos que ir directo al rio, tienen una fogata prendida para poder ubicarlos.

Germán: El rio.., Hyadain es más fuerte ¿no?

Guardia: Eso dicen señor.

Germán: (suspira) Pegasos, preparen redes y capturen a Gilda, alejen a Hyadain del rio, yo me encargare de él si es necesario.

Pegaso: Bien señor.

Germán: Nick, si no hay nadie te ahogare yo mismo en el rio, Ahora vamos.

Nick: Si señor…, Síganme.

**El grupo comenzó a moverse en la oscuridad hacia el rio.**

**[Minutos después el grupo se ubicaba agachado en las cercanías del rio]**

Germán: (susurrando) Nick, ven aquí!

Nick: (susurrando) señor.

Germán: (susurrando) No hay ninguna fogata Nick!

Nick: Le juro que estaban por aquí señor.

Germán: (suspira) Equipo despliéguense, búsquenlos.

**1 Hora después el equipo de Germán ya estaba cansado y buscaba sin ningún tipo de precaución.**

Guarida: Solo encontramos una fogata apagada.

Germán: Nick ven aquí.

**Nick se acerco caminando lentamente un poco nervioso.**

Germán: (bostezando) Bien Nick no encontramos nada, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Nick: (riendo) ¿Perdón?

Germán: Bien equipo dejen las armaduras aquí, Nick las llevara una por una hasta el cuartel, consideren todo esto un ejercicio de entrenamiento, además Nick harás los labores de aseo del cuartel una semana, (bosteza) los demás vuelvan al cuartel.

Guardia: (molesto) Bien hecho Nick, todo por nada.

**Mientras el resto se retiraba Germán quito la tierra de la fogata y re-encendió la fogata.**

Germán: (caminando) Nos vemos mañana Nick.

**Nick se acerco a la fogata para calentarse, cuando se sentó a descansar, pero se pincho, eran los huesos de uno de los pescados que habían comido Hyadain y Gilda hace rato.**

Nick: Señor mire lo que encontré.

**Germán lo ignoro al igual que el resto del equipo.**

**Mientras tanto al otro lado del rio cuesta abajo en las ramas de un conjunto de árboles Hyadain y Gilda miraban empapados a Nick quedarse solo.**

**Hyadain: (bostezando) Casi nos atrapan…**

Gilda: (temblando) ¿Era necesario irnos por el rio?

Hyadain: No, pero te lo mereces por comerte casi todo el pescado.

Gilda: ¿Volvemos?

Hyadain: ¿Para qué?

**Hyadain bajo del árbol y cruzo el rio congelándolo mientras caminaba.**

Gilda: (gritando) ¿Qué haces?!

Hyadain: Me voy a calentar al fuego.

Gilda: Claro... por que no.

**Nick levantaba con el lomo algunos cascos cuando Hyadain llego y se sentó junto al fuego.**

Hyadain: ¿Con que Nick no?

Nick: (molesto) Por tu culpa tengo que trabajar toda la maldita noche!

**Gilda llego a la fogata mientras Hyadain se reía de Nick que trabajaba.**

Hyadain: No desaprovechemos la fogata.

Gilda: A dormir se ha dicho.

**Fin capitulo 5.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Ajedrez_


	6. Ajedrez

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Ajedrez.**

**Gilda le daba pequeños golpes a Hyadain en una costilla para despertarlo.**

Gilda: Oye Hya, ya es de día, tenemos que volver con Luna.

Hyadain: (bostezando) Que sueño…

Gilda: Levántate y vámonos.

Hyadain: Claro claro…

Gilda: Iré a dar una vuelta, cuando llegues déjame una ventana para poder entrar.

**Hyadain se paro y comenzó a estirarse.**

Hyadain: (bosteza) Si... lo recordare.

**Hyadain se transformo en un poni y camino a Hoofington, toco la puerta y abrió trixie.**

Trixie: ¿Y Gilda?

Hyadain: (entrando) Vendrá pronto.

**Hyadain subió al segundo mientras Luna que lo había escuchado llegar lo seguía.**

Luna: (subiendo) ¿Dónde has estado?

Hyadain: (abriendo una ventana) (aburrido) ¿Qué?

Luna: ¿Dónde está Gilda?

**Gilda rápidamente entro volando.**

Hyadain: Allí.

Gilda: Hola Luna, ¿Cómo les va?

Luna: ¿Dónde han estado?

Gilda: Acampamos cerca de aquí.

Luna: (molesta) ¿Pero que estaban pensando?, (suspira) (susurrando) Luna contrólate… ¿no los vieron cierto?

Gilda: (riendo) No nadie.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Fue una noche tranquila.

**Luna: (riendo) Bien, no se pensé que pudiera pasarles algo, después de todo ustedes son bastante maduros.**

Gilda: Emm si… (" ¿Maduros?, ja!").

Hyadain: ("Me Aburro…"), ¿no tienen algo para comer?

Luna: Ehh… en la cocina hay un poco de Pan y te.

Hyadain: Bien!, tenía hambre.

Gilda: Te acompaño.

**Hyadain y Gilda bajaron a la cocina a comer.**

Luna: ("Quizás no son tan maduros").

**Luna cerro la ventana y bajo al primer piso, donde encontró a Hyadain y Gilda comiendo.**

Luna: Chicos se me olvidaba, más tarde tendremos una reunión así que no se les ocurra salir.

Gilda: Quería salir a estirar las alas.

Luna: Pero si entraste volando!, (suspira) no importa... solo quédense en la casa.

Gilda: (suspira) Bien.

**[Norte de Bosque everFree]**

Chrysalis: (molesta) Caerás Pavz!, te arrepentirás de a verme desafiado!

Pavz: (relajado) ¿Por qué siempre exageras?, digo… estamos jugando ajedrez.

Chrysalis: No importa lo que digas, tus palabras son solo suplicas para mí!

Chrysalis movió una pieza.

Pavz: No he suplicado, solo te digo que dejes de gritar.

Chrysalis: Tus inútiles intentos por detenerme son inútiles!

Pavz: (aburrido) Suficiente.

**Pavz movió una pieza y se paro, luego camino hacia fuera de la carpa.**

Chrysalis: Hey!, ¿Por qué te vas?!

Pavz: Jaque mate "REINA".

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Qué?

**Chrysalis comenzó a revisar la jugada y a analizar el tablero, luego tiro el tablero al piso.**

Chrysalis: Maldito, algún día te ganare.

**Pavz salió de la carpa y comenzó a pasear por el enorme campamento poblado de ponies y changelings, camino hacia un cuartel improvisado en medio del campamento.**

Pavz: Hola Carl, ¿Cómo va la guardia?

Carl: (riendo) No es cómodo ver changelings volando por todos lados, pero han estado tranquilos.

Pavz: Relájate Carl.

Carl: Es difícil hacerlo con todos eso zumbidos.

Pavz: (riendo) Habrá que acostumbrarse.

**Un grupo de ponies pasó junto a ellos.**

Pavz: Hola Greg.

**Un poni lo saludo con su pata y siguió caminando.**

Pavz: Carl sígueme un segundo.

**Carl confundido lo siguió, Pavz apuro el paso he intercepto al poni que había saludado.**

Pavz: Hola Greg, se me olvidaba, ¿Dónde está Greg?

**El poni se mostro un poco nervioso y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.**

Pavz: (suspira) Vamos, destranformate o te encarcelare.

**Los ponies que lo rodeaban empezaron a separarse del supuesto Greg, pero este se mostro molesto y se destranformo, el changeling comenzó a mover sus alas rápidamente, bajo su cabeza y se mostro amenazante.**

Pavz: (suspira) Sabes no soy un buen guerrero, pero pienso muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

**Carl se interpuso confiado, mirando seriamente al changeling.**

Pavz: Te presento a Carl, uno de mis guardias personales.

Carl: (riendo) Ni siquiera te cuido todo el día!

Pavz: (riendo) Si sabes cómo moverte no necesitas guardia, por ejemplo mira ahora, un changeling rodeado de ponies y un guardia, no puede hacer mucho.

Chrysalis: ¿Y qué tal yo?

**Chrysalis se encontraba atrás de Pavz.**

Pavz: (serio) Te considero parte de otro juego.

Chrysalis: ¿Juego?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Pavz: (riendo) En este momento eres como la reina del juego de ajedrez y yo como el rey del equipo contrario, en teoría tu pieza puede matarme, pero eso no está en las reglas del juego.

**Pavz se dio media vuelta y miro a Chrysalis.**

Pavz: ¿Tú no piensas muy bien lo que haces cierto?

**El cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a emitir una luz verde.**

Pavz: Claro que no…, Chrysalis te lo pondré fácil, cuando rompes las reglas del juego perderás aun así puedas ganar de alguna forma, por ejemplo mírate, mátame pero luego tendrás 3 grandes problemas, primero este campamento, mis fuerzas superan las tuyas en 100, si realizamos el conteo, segundo, en el caso de que ganes esta pelea deberás rezar para que Celestia no te encuentre, si se entera de que tus fuerzas han disminuido aun mas, no necesitara un ejército para encontrarte, incluso creo que vendría personalmente y tercero, ¿te olvidas de Luna y Hyadain?, no les gustara nada saber que comenzaste una pequeña pelea solo porque un pequeño poni pregunto dónde estaba un amigo, tú decides Chrysalis, ¿qué harás?

**Chrysalis nerviosa miro a su alrededor y vio que changelings y ponies miraban preocupados la escena.**

Chrysalis: (molesta) Tú cuéntale lo que sabes.

**Pavz comenzó a caminar hacia el cuartel, mientras el changeling hacia extraños ruidos.**

Carl: Esto tomara tiempo.

Pavz: ¿Chrysalis puedes ayudarle?

Chrysalis: (aburrida) Bien…

Pavz: Carl encárgate del resto, (riendo) si tienes problemas recuerda mis palabras y pone a la reina nerviosa.

Chrysalis: (molesta) No ayudas!

Pavz: (relajado) Como sea Chrys, recuerda que tenemos reunión mas tarde.

**[10 minutos después]**

**Chrysalis entro al cuartel donde Pavz y un grupo de ponies miraban un mapa.**

Pavz: Caballeros pueden retirarse, no queremos hacer sentir incomoda a nuestra reina.

Chrysalis: (molesta) ¿Me estas molestan?

Pavz: ¿Te molestan o no los ponies?

Chrysalis: (pensando incomoda) Emm, si…

Pavz: Entonces no veo el problema.

**Chrysalis guardó silencio unos segundos pensando**

Chrysalis: Eres molesto.

Pavz: (suspira) ¿Y qué paso allá afuera al final?

Chrysalis: Mi sirviente solo se transformo por diversión, tu amigo dijo que confirmaría en la tienda de Greg.

Pavz: (bosteza) Que bien, por cierto ¿sin rencores?

Chrysalis: (burlona) Disculpa aceptada.

Pavz: No me he perdonado.

**Chrysalis: A mí me parece que sí.**

Pavz: Alguien como yo debe tener buenas relaciones con nuestros invitados y aliados.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Me imagino.

Pavz: Por cierto, ¿llamaste al changeling sirviente?

Chrysalis: Si.

Pavz: (suspira) Tendremos que hablar de libertad de acción después…

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Por qué?!

Pavz: Ya sabes... nosotros no somos precisamente esclavos de nuestros líderes.

Chrysalis: Ellos hacen mi voluntad por que lo desean.

Pavz: (aburrido) No es lo que dicen los reportes…

Chrysalis: ¿Y qué harás al respecto señor ajedrez?

Pavz: No hare nada, no me confiere.

Chrysalis: Mas te vale.

Pavz: Si… supongo.

Chrysalis: Sabes si los llego a traicionar te convertiré en mi sirviente.

Pavz: Como se supone que debo sentirme con tus palabras.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Alagado.

Pavz: ¿Ah?, ¿Por qué?

Chrysalis: Es raro que elija a mis victimas personalmente, con un cerebro como el tuyo idear una estrategia para conquistar Equestria no sería difícil.

Pavz: ("Ya me está haciendo sentir incomodo").

Chrysalis: (riendo) Sera mi venganza por la amenaza que me hiciste afuera.

Pavz: ("Advertencia…"), (riendo) Bueno... creo que tendré que pensar en algo... ("Aunque no puedo hacer mucho si solo viene por mi").

Chrysalis: (confiada) Juguemos ajedrez, quiero la revancha.

Pavz: (riendo) Yoo paso…

Chrysalis: (riendo) El pequeño poni se puso nervioso.

Pavz: (suspira) Trae el ajedrez…

**Chrysalis salió rápidamente del cuartel.**

Pavz: Me estoy condenando…

**[2 horas después en Hoofington]**

Luna: Hya baja!, deja de dormir!.

Trixie: ¿Pero que hicieron toda la noche?, ¿cómo puede estar tan cansado?

Gilda: Solo comimos y descansamos, ya se los dije.

Luna: Cambiemos de tema.

**Hyadain bajaba las escaleras lentamente bostezando, se acomodo en el sillón con los demás, Luna que estaba al otro lado de la mesa comenzó a realizar un hechizo sobre la mesa que tenía un mapa, una vez Luna se concentro lo suficiente lanzo un hechizo a la superficie de la mesa, la mesa se torno morada y su superficie transparente y 2 siluetas comenzaron a verse.**

Luna: ¿Pavz me puedes ver y escuchar?

Pavz: Si Luna, (mirando a su asistente) Bien el hechizo funciono.

Luna: ¿Esta Chrysalis contigo aun?

Chrysalis: (aburrida) Estoy aquí.

Luna: Bien, Pavz, pongámonos al día.

Pavz: Nos encontramos al noroeste del bosque everfree, nuestra población es de 300, desde la llegada de Chrysalis la población total aumento a 500, los recursos no escasean, pero aun no nos acostumbramos a la presencia de Changelings en el campamento, eso pone a algunos ponies nerviosos o incómodos, incluyéndome.

Chrysalis. Ah por favor, te he tratado bien.

Pavz: (molesto) Me amenazaste con convertirme en tu esclavo.

Chrysalis: (molesta) Tú me amenazaste a mí y a un changeling ¿recuerdas?

Pavz: Ese changeling se transformo en un poni y se negó a responder una simple pregunta.

Chrysalis: Ese changeling estaba jugando.

Pavz: (suspira molesto) ¿Esto es porque no me has ganado ninguna vez en el ajedrez?!

Chrysalis: (molesta) Ahh maldito!

**Chrysalis le pego un cabezazo a Pavz, botándolo al piso.**

Pavz: Maldita loca.

**Pavz se lanzo sobre Chrysalis golpeándola con su pata y después ahorcándola, esta se zafo luego de unos segundos y puso a pavz sobre la mesa, doblando su brazo.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) De verdad no eres la gran cosa.

**Luna y el resto del grupo miraba confuso el incidente, Luna suspiro e interrumpía.**

Luna: Chrysalis puedes soltar al pobre de Pavz.

**Chrysalis soltó a Pavz, quien dio un paso a la derecha alejándose de Chrysalis, Chrysalis estiro su pata y con un abrazo lo apego a su lado.**

Chrysalis: Tu no te vas, aun tienes mucho que pagar.

Pavz: (molesto) Te prometo que en nuestro próximo juego perderás en solo 4 jugadas.

**Chrysalis lo miro molesta.**

Luna: ¿Pueden comportarse?

Chrysalis/Pavz: (suspiran) De acuerdo.

Pavz: (aclarándose la garganta) Bien... Luna, ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

Luna: Estamos en Hoofington junto a Trixie.

**Trixie se puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a saludar, Luna tuvo que hacerla a un lado.**

Chrysalis: (mirando a Pavz) ¿En serio esos ponies nos derrotaron, la ultima vez?

Pavz: (hablando bajo) A mi no me mires bruja…

Chrysalis: (seria) ¿Qué dijiste?!

Pavz: Nada… nada..., entonces Luna...¿Para qué exactamente hacemos este contacto?

Luna: (riendo) Bueno no hemos hablado detenidamente sobre lo que haremos.

Pavz: ¿Rescatar al resto de FAL?

Luna: Si, pero después…

Pavz: Claro….el proyecto "república Lunar", he hablado con los miembros de FAL, y solo la mitad apoya la idea de volvernos una nación independiente.

Luna: Es menos de lo que esperaba.

Pavz: No es fácil tomar esta decisión…

Luna: Bueno, tampoco podemos hacer mucho, seguiremos adelante, después trataremos de establecer una buena relación con Celestia, ¿lo hablaste con Chrysalis?

Pavz: No.

Luna: ¿No te interesa formar parte de nosotros Chrysalis?

Chrysalis: Por ahora no.

Luna: (mirando a sus compañeros) ¿Y ustedes, que piensan?

Gilda: Cuenta conmigo, no me gusta estar encerrada todo el día.

Trixie: Yo mientras pueda hacer mis shows seré feliz.

Hyadain: Si…

Luna: Entonces, seguiremos adelante.

Pavz: ¿Pasaremos a la ofensiva?

Luna: Si, Chrysalis necesitaremos te ayuda.

Chrysalis: (contenta) Bien, estaba aburrida.

**Fin capitulo 6.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Ofensiva parte 1_


	7. Ofensiva parte 1

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Ofensiva parte 1.**

**[Campamento Lunar]**

**Pavz caminaba por el campamento observando el pronto anochecer que se aproximaba, por un momento se detuvo y disfruto del aire fresco que provenía del bosque, luego se dirigió a su tienda personal tomo un lápiz con la boca y comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno.**

Pavz: ("A pesar de que nunca estuvo en nuestros planes, me vi en la obligación de planear distintos operativos en y contra Equestria hace meses, más exactamente desde la llegada de Hyadain. Desde la muerte del guardia y carcelero "Victor" a manos de Hyadain supimos que las cosas ya no volverían a ser tan calmadas como antes, ese día comenzamos a creer que el escepticismo de Celestia realmente había nacido. Junto con ese "evento" yo y Luna comenzamos a trabajar secretamente el proyecto "República Lunar", claro este se aplicaría progresivamente desde su creación, aunque nunca debía terminarse. Creo que no hace falta detallar en qué consistiría un plan así "democracia y libertad" eran las claves del proyecto.

A pesar de que vivimos en "libertad", no todos eran libres, Luna fue un claro ejemplo de esto, condenada a vivir en la noche, y bueno ser "súbdito" de alguien que apenas conozco tampoco es una idea que me haya agradado y a muchos de nosotros tampoco.

Este plan comenzó de la manera más sutil, cada miembro de FAL no estaba obligado a llamar a Luna "Princesa", ella misma nos hablaba de cómo el termino le incomodaba, la hacía sentir "diferente" a todos nosotros, bueno… más de lo que era. Mas allá de este "detalle" el proyecto nunca debió avanzar, claro exceptuando los siguientes motivos, traición interna/externa o derrocamiento del imperio de Equestria, cosa que teníamos como objetivo evitar, por el bien de todos nosotros.

Y bueno, sucedió, durante los meses de búsqueda y guardia se hicieron variados trabajos de espionaje y reconocimiento, siempre debemos trabajar en todo, gracias a esos datos podemos actuar con libertad y confianza en estos momentos, (riendo) y si fallaran aceptaría con toda la culpa, después de todo son mis planes.

Nota: Me atrevería a decir que tenemos más datos que los que posee Celestia hasta la fecha.

En lo personal he pensado que en una guerra existen 4 objetivos a considerar, todos igual de importantes, cabe destacar que atacar todos estos no son siempre honorables o éticos, (suspira) además que Luna nos lo ha prohibido y causaríamos más mal que bien.

Objetivo 1: Cuerpo-frente.

La armada envida a defender/atacar, siempre será "molesta" mientras no se conozca a detalle una serie de factores como profesionalismo, moral y recursos ,que influyen en su eficacia, (riendo) por suerte no es nuestro caso y las fuerzas de Celestia están plagadas de estos. No es necesario hablar sobre profesionalismo, no existe, ni siquiera entre nosotros. Moral, extremadamente baja, la motivación de sus fuerzas es perseguir a un grupo de "traidores", por ser una "amenaza" para el reino, (riendo) deben estar llenos de dudas y miedo.

Recursos, este factor fue el que nos permitió actuar tan rápidamente, de lo contrario ya sería extremadamente difícil hacerlo. Durante los meses de reconocimiento/espionaje/investigación se realizaron análisis sobre la economía en Equestria, de modo que ante algún desastre natural o percance mayor se pudieran dirigir eficaz mente los recursos.

Con los datos adquiridos estudiamos rápidamente la situación de las fuerzas de Celestia enviadas a capturarnos y posteriormente enviadas contra Chrysalis. Los datos indican que la adquisición de los recursos por medio de todos los métodos posibles para un total de 1200 ponies (Fuerza aproximada De Celestia), para una campaña donde se recorrería medio Equestria tomaría 5 días, que suerte que es poco el excedente que producen las ciudades, de lo contrario tomaría menos.., por lo cual estamos 90% seguros que estos recursos no se consiguieron, a lo cual estas fuerzas tendrían que tomar recursos de los pueblos a su paso, cerca de la posición de Chrysalis se encuentra Appleloosa, la cual posee una importante fuente de manzanas.

Al no encontrar nada y con Appleloosa con los recursos necesarios para su propia prosperidad, el ejército no podría volver a Canterlot inmediatamente, tendrá que hacer una pequeña parada hacia el Este, específicamente en Manehattan, calculamos que se encuentran allí en estos momentos. El único problema con todo esto es que desconocemos el estado de las fuerzas provenientes del reino de Cristal, su llegada fue pronta, están preparados.

Situación: Luna y su equipo se dirigen hacia el norte desde Hoofington para rescatar a nuestros compañeros capturados en Canterlot, la falta de la mayor parte del ejército de Celestia crea una posibilidad alta que el rescate sea efectuado.

Notas: El factor moral y profesionalismo también se aplica a las fuerzas del reino de Cristal, un grupo de 100 pegasos está partiendo en estos momentos como apoyo para Luna, para aumentar las posibilidades de éxito. Esperamos que lleguen a media noche.

Objetivo 2: Cerebro.

Atacar el cerebro de un ejército baja la moral y desordena a esté, hasta ahora el cerebro enemigo lo compone Celestia, Asbeel y BlueBlood.

La eliminación de estos fue prohibida por Luna, cito, "No quiero muertos".

Tampoco la aprobaría si fuera mi decisión, lo que no quiere decir que perdonaría.

Situación: Intocables.

Objetivo 3: Cuerpo-Espalda.

El término Cuerpo-Espalda se lo otorgo a los ciudadanos en general, ya que este no está hecho y apenas preparado para defenderse. Un ataque contra el "pueblo" puede poner en jaque las ideas del "cerebro" y entorpecer por falta de recursos el "cuerpo-frente".

Un ataque eficaz a largo plazo, pero totalmente deshonorable y cobarde.

Situación: Intocables.

Objetivo 4: Memoria.

¿Cuál es la fuerza más poderosa de este mundo?, no, no es la amistad, aunque es igual de subjetiva, la magia.

El problema con todos los puntos anteriormente hablados es que cada uno se resuelve con magia, claro…..una poderosa. Actualmente existen 3 lugares donde conseguir los recursos para aprender está de modo que sea peligrosa para proseguir con nuestros planes, ¿Dónde?, la biblioteca…, por muy ridículo que parezca una biblioteca (obviamente no las comunes) son un objetivo importante, estás además de poseer el conocimiento de la magia poseen historia, de aquí 2 puntos importantes que destacar.

Nota: Celestia tiene la mala tendencia de guardar todo tipo de información en sus bibliotecas.

1) Toda la información recopilada sobre la "antigua Equestria" se encuentra recopilada en estas bibliotecas, seguramente en otras también, pero en estas la probabilidad aumenta, necesitamos esa información para evitar tareas como la exploración de estas tierras, necesitamos avanzar rápido….

2) Memoria, si alguna vez hubieron conocimientos/planes o incluso ideas militares en Equestria, hasta la más mínima enseñanza podría provocar un aumento de la capacidad ofensiva de Celestia, si algún dato así existe ya imaginamos donde encontrarlo, en Canterlot.

Necesitamos que el avance militar de Celestia sea el más lento posible.

Situación: Los 3 puntos anteriores al estar controlados, este pasa a ser prioridad, de allí que nace la operación de esta noche, se atacaran las 3 bibliotecas principales de todo el reino y una fuera de este por cierto, con la siguiente finalidad, buscar y robar, de lo contrario buscar y destruir, no nos arriesgaremos.

Biblioteca 1: Twilight Sparkle quien reside en PonyVille no posee la biblioteca más extensa, pero posee una muy importante ya que posee libros que provienen directamente de la biblioteca de Canterlot.

Agente Asignado: Trixie.

Misión: Buscar y destruir.

Apoyo: No.

Consideración: Grandes avances con magia, conoce el terreno.

Hora de llegada: 21:00 PM

Biblioteca 2: Biblioteca extremadamente extensa, y la más importante del reino.

Agentes Asignados: Luna, Hyadain, Gilda, ponies capturados y pegasos libres.

Misión: Buscar y robar.

Apoyo: 100 pegasos.

Consideración: Misión multipropósito, máxima prioridad por lo que requiere el uso de lo mejor de nuestras fuerzas.

Hora de llegada: 22:00 PM.

Biblioteca 3: Biblioteca en reino de Cristal, es dudoso el contenido de esta, pero consideramos que sea potencialmente peligroso ya que alguna vez le hicieron frente al Rey Sombra.

Agentes Asignados: Chrysalis y sus 200 Changelings.

Misión: Buscar y robar, de lo contrario, Buscar y destruir.

Apoyo: No.

Consideración: Primera misión de Chrysalis, no hubo alternativa, escasean las tropas.

Hora de llegada: Desconocida.

Notas importantes con objetivos Bibliotecas: Una vez robado y estudiado, se devolverán los ejemplares, como acto de buena fe por nuestra parte ").

**Se escucharon pasos fuera de la tienda de Pavz, cuando entro Oka.**

Oka: Oye Pavz!, ven a comer con los muchachos, te están esperando.

Pavz: (suspira) Voy en 1 minuto.

Oka: No te preocupes por la operación de hoy, tú la planeaste no puede fallar.

Pavz: (riendo un poco) Eso espero.

Oka: (riendo) No seas modesto, Luna no nombraría a un segundo al mando tan a la ligera, un adicto al ajedrez como tú lo tiene bien merecido.

Pavz: (suspira) Supongo…

Oka: (riendo) Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, bueno, te esperare en el cuartel, me muero de hambre.

Oka salió de la tienda, Pavz volvió a tomar su lápiz.

Pavz: ("Es curioso pensar que escribo todo esto por que dudo de mi mismo y necesito repasar las ideas, (suspira) nadie es perfecto").

Pavz cerró el cuaderno y se dirigió al cuartel a comer con los demás, al llegar Pavz se sentó a comer con los demás que se mostraban alegres, aunque sabía que todos estaban preocupados e intentaban ocultarlo.

Pavz: (mirando el reloj de la pared) ("20:50… cómo pasa el tiempo…, Trixie ya debería estar en Ponyville.").

**[Ponyville]**

**Trixie caminaba por ponyville con una gran túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo además de llevar una capucha, para pasar desapercibida en la oscuridad. Al llegar a fuera de la casa de Twilight, Trixie lanzo un hechizo al suelo, el cual se ilumino unos segundos. Se acerco a la puerta y toco, el que abrió fue Spike, Twilight escucho a Spike gritando y la puerta cerrándose de golpe, Twilight se levanto de su estudio.**

Twilight: ¿Spike?

**Twilight comenzó a recorrer su casa buscando a Spike.**

Twilight: ¿Dónde estás Spike?

**Tocaron nuevamente la puerta, Twilight observo temerosa, pero armándose de valor se dirigió a ella, tomo un último respiro y abrió, no se encontraba nadie, Twilight suspiro aliviada y salió afuera en busca de Spike.**

Twilight: ¿Spike?, ¿Dónde estás Spike?

**La puerta se cerro y las luces de la casa se apagaron, Spike corrió a la puerta he intento abrirla.**

Twilight: Spike no es graciosos!

**Twilight se detuvo sintiendo pequeños golpes en el suelo, Twilight miro confundida y puso su oído en el suelo escuchando levemente a Spike pedir ayuda.**

Twilight: (confundida) ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

**Twilight comenzó a remover la tierra con la magia de su cuerno.**

Twilight: Pronto te sacare Spike!, debería haber aprendido un hechizo para remover grandes cantidades de un material o el de transportar a alguien.

**Al cabo de unos minutos Twilight había hecho un profundo agujero, cuando las pequeñas garras de Spike comenzaron a verse, Twilight removió un último poco de tierra y Spike comenzó a escalar hacia afuera.**

Spike: ¿Twilight Trixie no te hizo nada?!

Twilight: ¿Trixie?, ¿ella era la que tocaba?

Spike: Si Twilight, abrí la puerta y de repente caí.

**Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio.**

Spike: ¿Hueles eso?

Twilight: Huele como... a papel quemado... Mis Libros!

**Twilight intento abrir la puerta nuevamente pero fue inútil, luego observo por la ventana y vio a Trixie con su capucha abajo leyendo un libro mientras su gran estante ardía.**

Twilight: (nerviosa) Espérame aquí Spike.

**Twilight se transporto dentro de la casa, Trixie se dio vuelta mientras seguía leyendo.**

Twilight: (sollozando) Trixie ¿Por qué haces esto?!

Trixie: (leyendo) Porque es necesario.

**Twilight lanzo un hechizo a sus libros pero Trixie creó una barrera impidiendo que funcionase.**

Twilight: (llorando) Por favor Trixie detente!

Trixie: (seria) ("Que ñoña"), si te sirve de consuelo algún día te explicare porque lo hago.

**Twilight se paro firme y su mirada paso a estar llena de odio, Trixie ante esto cerró el libro.**

Twilight: (llorando molesta) Si no quieres cooperar te tendré que detener!

Trixie: (riendo) Creo que tienes otras cosas que hacer.

**El cuerno de trixie brillo haciendo que el fuego de la estantería comenzara a propagarse por la casa.**

**Trixie: Nos vemos, así me quedare con este libro, (riendo) espero que no te moleste.**

**Trixie hizo un último hechizo transportándose.**

**Fuera de Ponyville en una colina Trixie observaba como el fuego de la casa de Twilight se expandía aunque pronto estuvo controlado, Trixie creó un papel y escribió.**

Trixie: ("Misión cumplida, prosigo al punto de encuentro").

**Trixie con un último hechizo hizo desaparecer la nota enviándola a Pavz.**

**Fin capitulo 7.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Ofensiva parte 2_


	8. Ofensiva parte 2

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Ofensiva parte 2.**

**Luna estaba sentada en la oscuridad junto con Gilda cuando recibió un mensaje de Pavz, Luna lo miro y piso fuerte el piso de madera de inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse, Hyadain transformado tiraba lentamente de una carreta con sus techos y paredes cubiertas con una lona blanca.**

Hyadain: (Incomodo) ("Odio mi trabajo").

**Mientras avanzaban Gilda y Luna miraban por unos pequeños agujeros que tenia la lona observando la gran cantidad de guardias que rodeaban las inmediaciones del palacio.**

Luna: (Seria) Ya deben estar informados sobre el ataque de Trixie.

Gilda: (Aburrida) ¿Sin muertos?

Luna: Sin muertos.

Gilda: ¿Y que se supone que haremos con los guardias?

Luna: ¿Puedes noquearlos?

Gilda: En teoría.

Luna: (riendo) Entonces podemos hacerlo.

Gilda: (Suspira) ("Los planes de Hyadain son mejores y más fáciles").

**La carreta se detuvo, Luna miro por un agujero.**

Luna: Guardias!

**[Fuera]**

**2 Guardias afuera Retenían a Hyadain.**

Guardia (1): ¿Qué llevas allá atrás?

Hyadain: (relajado) Comida, un par de sombreros, ya sabe cosas para viajar.

Guardia (2): ¿Una carreta solo para ti?

Hyadain: (bosteza) Viajo mucho.

Guardia (1): Revisa que trae allá atrás.

**Uno de los guardias avanzo hacia la parte trasera de la carreta, cuando iba a abrir las cortinas de la parte trasera este fue tirado hacia adentro mientras el otro guardia miraba nervioso.**

Guardia: (nervioso) Pero que…

**Hyadain sin destransformarse le propino un cabezazo de lleno en el casco noqueándolo, luego tiro de la carreta dejando el cuerpo oculto bajo está, luego fue a la parte trasera pero antes de entrar dio 2 golpes en un costado de la rueda, luego subió. El otro guardia también estaba noqueado.**

Hyadain: Tenemos que salir ahora, hay demasiados guardas como para repetir esto.

**Algunos guardias curiosos se acercaron a la carreta mientras Luna y Gilda bajaban, luego ante la expectación de todos los 3 comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia el castillo que se encontraba cerca mientras Hyadain se destransformaba.**

Luna: Vamos por los prisioneros primeros.

Gilda/Hyadain: Bien.

**Pocos guardias mantuvieron sus posiciones, la mayoría corrió hacia el castillo.**

**Algunos guardias los rodearon para impedir su paso pero estos no se detuvieron Hyadain se adelante un poco y rápidamente de una patada saco a un guardia del paso, otro se lanzo contra Gilda, está voló y lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Luna hizo un hechizo y comenzó a dormir al resto de los guardias.**

Gilda: Con magia esto es aburrido.

Hyadain: Si no cuesta no vale.

Luna: (aburrida) Como sea…

Guardia: Suban el puente y avísenle a la princesa Celestia!

**Mientras se acercaban subían el puente impidiéndoles el paso.**

Luna: ¿Quién se quiere encargar?

Hyadain: Yo, síganme.

**Hyadain camino, donde estaba el puente comenzó a formarse uno de hielo que recorrieron para llegar a la gran puerta de entrada, Hyadain toco la puerta con su mano derecha.**

Hyadain: Solo es madera.

Luna: Yo me encargo.

**Hyadain se alejo de la puerta y Luna lanzo un hechizo quemando la puerta, al quemarse la puerta se dejaron ver una gran cantidad guardias aunque estaban atemorizados.**

Gilda: (suspira) Que problema…

**[Sala real]**

**Uno de los guardias entro corriendo a la sala de Celestia.**

Celestia: (Seria) ¿Qué ocurre?

Guardia: Princesa Celestia algo terrible está ocurriendo, Luna y sus secuaces han entrado en el castillo.

**Celestia se paro enojada.**

Celestia: Llamen a todos los guardias, expúlsenlos!

Guardia: Si princesa.

**El guardia salió de la sala mientras el Príncipe BlueBlood y Asbeel entraban.**

BlueBlood: Me temía que esto pasaría princesa.

Celestia: ¿A cuánto equivalen nuestras fuerzas?

BlueBlood: Solo ponies 200 y bajando.

Celestia: Tendré que encargarme personalmente.

BlueBlood: Princesa no puede ir sola a pelear con ellos.

Celestia: ¿Por qué no?

BlueBlood: Hyadain está con ellos, es demasiado peligroso.

Celestia: ¿Qué propones?

BlueBlood: (gritando) Háganla pasar.

**2 Guardias entraron acompañando a Derpy quien tenía sus alas amarradas y su hocico vendado, Celestia se molesto ante la escena.**

Celestia: (molesta) ¿Qué significa esto BlueBlood?

BlueBlood: Si me permite explicarme luego asumiere mi castigo.

Celestia: (Desconfiada) Adelante.

BlueBlood: Ante sus ojos princesa esta el primer compañero de las atrocidades de Hyadain y compañía, no se deje engañar princesa, esta poni es compañera de uno de los mayores asesinos de nuestra historia así que no debería sorprendernos el hecho que intente matarnos al menor descuido.

Celestia. ¿Es verdad Asbeel?.

Asbeel: Así es princesa, Compañera, cómplice y mejor amiga de Hyadain.

Celestia: ¿Amiga?

BlueBlood: Princesa, estamos consientes de que no podemos contra Luna y Hyadain a la vez, pero pretendemos usar a esta poni como carnada, así nosotros podemos librar nuestro mundo de Hyadain.

Celestia: Hacer algo así no está en nuestros principios príncipe.

BlueBlood: Princesa, si no hacemos algo ahora quizás nunca tengamos oportunidad, Hyadain se hace mas fuerte cada día, si juntamos nuestro poder seguramente lo venceremos.

Asbeel: Princesa Celestia quiero que tome en cuenta que nos atacan en este preciso momento, no sabemos si vienen por usted, los prisioneros o ambos, debemos actuar mientras podamos, pero lo que sí es seguro es que si escapan lo más probable es que vuelvan y no solo Hyadain será más fuerte, el ejercito de Luna estará reunido, debemos acabar al menos con el pilar principal.

**Celestia medito algunos segundos mientras BlueBlood se sentía confiado y Asbeel algo impaciente.**

Celestia: Bien, acabaremos con Hyadain, haremos esto como un intercambio de rehenes, vida por vida.

BlueBlood: Si princesa, Asbeel, encárgate de hacérselos saber.

Asbeel: Si.

**Asbeel salió caminando tranquilamente de la sala mientras BlueBlood sonreía confiado.**

**[Base del castillo]**

**Más abajo Luna, Hyadain y Gilda se abrían paso por los pocos guardias que quedaban en pie hacia la prisión del castillo.**

Gilda: ¿Cuánto falta?

Luna: (lanzando un hechizo y durmiendo un guardia) Al final del pasillo están los calabozos, (riendo) Hya tu deberías conocer el camino.

Hyadain: No vengo hace meses ¿Cómo esperas que me acuerde?

Luna: (riendo) Solo decía.

Hyadain: ("Loca").

**Hyadain creó un pequeño escudo de hielo y corrió empujando a los guardias contra la puerta rompiéndola y atravesándola, los guardias cayeron rendidos y un gran pasillo con celdas a ambos costados se dejo notar.**

Hyadain: Lo recordaba más pequeño.

Luna: (seria) Lo han modificado bastante desde la última vez.

**La voz de Luna recorrió el lugar y desde en medio de las rejas en la oscuridad los ponies capturados sacando sus patas saludando alegres a Luna y pidiendo ayuda.**

Hyadain: (riendo un poco) Eres famosa.

Luna: (sorprendida) Ahhhhh.

Gilda: (seria) Luna!

Luna: Claro, (Aclarándose la garganta) Esperen en sus sitios calmadamente los sacaremos a todos!, Hya ayúdame a romper las cerraduras, Gilda haz guardia.

**Hyadain y Luna comenzaron a abrir las celdas con magia y hielo, mientras los ponies salían estos se reagrupaban en el pasillo, mientras recorrían el calabozo notaron que al fondo de esté habían rejas color morado que retenían a los unicornios, Luna intento romperla con magia pero no pudo.**

Luna: Que extraño… (Mirando los prisioneros) Atrás!

**Luna comenzó a cargar un hechizo.**

Unicornio: No lo haga!

**Luna lanzo un el hecho y este reboto golpeando el techo y quemándolo un poco.**

Luna: (confundida) No lo entiendo…

Unicornio: Estas barreras son antimagia, tenemos que romperlas de otra forma.

Luna: Entiendo Hya ayúdame aquí!

**Al otro lado Hya con un puño de hielo rompía las cerraduras del mismo cristal.**

Lyra: (contenta) Hola Hya!

**Hyadain la saludo con la mano y fue donde Luna.**

Hyadain: ¿Qué pasa?

Luna: No puedo romper estas rejas, tendrás que encargarte del resto.

Hyadain: (suspira molesto) Todo yo…

Luna: (riendo) Ya podrás descansar.

Hyadain: Eso espero.

**No falto mucho hasta encontrar a Octavia, quien estaba tranquila sentada en su celda.**

Octavia: (sonriendo tranquila) Sabía que vendrían.

Luna: (riendo) Perdón por la tardanza.

**Un poni café la acompañaba.**

Whooves: (sonriendo) Princesa Luna!

Luna: ¿Tu?, Tú no estás con nosotros.

Octavia: De eso quería hablarte Luna, no solo capturaron a nuestros compañeros, sino también a nuestros amigos y conocidos.

Luna: (observando a los ponies) Con razón no reconoció del todo a algunos, creí que solo era mala memoria, Lyra!, ¿Dónde estás?!

**Lyra se acerco junto a Bon Bon, Luna miro a Bon Bon unos segundos.**

Lyra: Si Luna!

Luna: ¿Alguien más que este por aquí?

**Hyadain volvió junto Vynil.**

Hyadain: Miren a quien me encontré.

Vynil: ¿Cómo les va a todos?, que loco esta esto.

Luna: Como sea… Lyra y… tu… poni de lentes.

Vynil: (sonriendo) Vynil Princesa.

Luna: Ok… primero nada de Princesa, segundo, Lyra, Vynil y Octavia, vayan con Gilda quien está en la puerta y saquen a todos los ponies del castillo, Gilda los guiara a un lugar seguro, yo hare guardia con Hyadain para asegurar el escape.

**Rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia afuera, mientras los pocos guardias que quedaban en pie miraban estupefactos como todos escapaban. Hyadain y Luna vigilaban el camino de salida.**

Luna: ¿Lo notaste no?

Hyadain: Claro, Derpy no está.

Asbeel: Exacto.

**Asbeel y varios unicornios se acercaban.**

Asbeel: Tú debes ser Hyadain.

**Hyadain lo miraba en silencio pero tranquilo.**

Luna: (molesta) Traidor!

Asbeel: No soy un traidor solo un buen doble agente.

Luna: ¿Doble agente?

Asbeel: Después tendrán tiempo para hablar del término, Hyadain, ya te imaginas a que vengo.

Hyadain: (Suspira) Por desgracia.

Asbeel: Bien acompáñame haremos el cambio apenas llegues, y tu Luna no puedes ir.

**Asbeel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.**

Luna: ¿No iras solo oh si?

Hyadain: ¿Te conté que le hice una promesa a Derpy?

Luna: Creo que sí.

Hyadain: Pues me condena… manda a Gilda a buscar a Derpy.

Luna: Pero dijo que no lo siguiéramos excepto tú.

Hyadain: (riendo) Ingénienselas.

**Hyadain siguió a Asbeel.**

Luna: Suerte!

**Los guardias unicornios que estaban con Asbeel rodearon a Hyadain mientras subían hasta la sala real, una vez llegaron a la puerta los guardias se quedaron afuera solamente Asbeel y Hyadain entraron. Dentro Celestia y BlueBlood acompañaban a Derpy, Asbeel avanzo y se reunió con ellos.**

Celestia: Tiempo sin verte Hyadain.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Nunca es el suficiente como para ver tu ridícula figura.

**Celestia frunció el seño.**

Celestia: Liberen a esta pegaso.

BlueBlood: Afuera le quitaran sus amarres.

**Derpy comenzó a caminar preocupada por la sala hasta donde Hyadain quien la ignoro, Hyadain miro hacia atrás un segundo y se interpuso en el camino de Derpy.**

BlueBlood: Princesa!

Celestia: Hyadain no lo intentes.

**Hyadain sonrió y saco su cuchillo.**

Hyadain: Ahora están en mi juego.

**Hyadain comenzó a cortar los amarres de Derpy entonces Asbeel lanzo un hechizo contra ellos pero se formo un muro de Hielo inmediatamente bloqueando el ataque aunque rompiéndose un poco.**

Derpy: (sonriendo) Gracias.

**Hyadain le dio un golpe en la costilla a Derpy noqueándola.**

Celestia: (nerviosa) Pero que…

**Hyadain tomo a Derpy y se dirigió a la ventana, la rompió y miro hacia abajo, luego lanzo a Derpy volviendo al medio de la habitación.**

Celestia: (furiosa) Monstruo!, eso no era necesario!

Hyadain: (riendo) Mi juego, mis reglas, y lo haremos sin prisioneros.

**Celestia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.**

BlueBlood: Asbeel.

Asbeel: Si!

**Asbeel y BlueBlood corrieron hacia Hyadain, Asbeel lanzo un hechizo a Hyadain quien se cubrió con Hielo pero este se derritió inmediatamente, BlueBlood se transporto atrás de Hyadain lanzando un hechizo al piso quemando los pies de Hyadain, luego Asbeel creó una barrera alrededor de Hyadain, entonces ambos usaron su magia para mantener ambos hechizos activos.**

BlueBlood: (riendo) Quémate maldito demonio!

**Hyadain se quemaba rápidamente.**

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Buen truco, (mirando a Asbeel) tú sobre todo, te preparaste bien.

Asbeel: (Serio) ¿Te acuerdas del cuaderno que escribiste?

Hyadain: (riendo) Claro, contenía mis habilidades y algunas estrategias para usar contra mí.

Asbeel: Me encargue de conseguir una copia antes que fuera destruido.

Hyadain: Era en resumen una pequeña guía de cómo matarme.

**Hyadain miro su mano quemándose e intento hacer un poco de hielo, pero este por el gran calor no se formaba luego Celestia se acerco mirando como el fuego ya llegaba a la cara de Hyadain.**

Celestia: Estas bastante bien para alguien que está por morir de forma tan terrible, ¿algunas últimas palabras?

Hyadain: (riendo) Celestia, por favor, no me subestimes.

**Celestia molesta comenzó a canalizar un hechizo.**

Asbeel: Celestia no!, cualquier acción podría arruinar nuestra combinación de hechizos.

Hyadain: (Suspira) Sabes Asbeel si esto me lo hubieran realizado hace algunos años hubiera resultado, pero lamentablemente el cuaderno que tienes esta desactualizado.

**Asbeel comenzó a ponerse nerviosos.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Porque ya no soy Humano!

**Hyadain comenzó a transformarse en el hibrido humano/changeling que realmente es, el fuego que lo rodeaba paso a tener un color verde.**

Celestia: (asustada) Acábenlo!

BlueBlood: Ya no controlo el fuego!

**El escudo se lleno del fuego verdoso ocultando a Hyadain.**

Asbeel: Aléjense!, no lo puedo controlar!

**Celestia y BlueBlood apenas alcanzaron a alejarse cuando el escudo reventó esparciendo el fuego verde por la sala, aunque este no se expandía.**

**Hyadain quien como changeling vestía de negro no mostraba daños por las quemaduras.**

BlueBlood: Imposible!

**Hyadain creó un trozo de hielo formando un pequeño espejo y comenzó a mirarse.**

Hyadain: (mirándose) Mis colmillos han crecido… que incomodo.

**En su espalda el poleron comenzó moverse, este se rompió dejando salir 2 grandes alas azules del tamaño de sí mismo.**

Hyadain: (mirando su ala) Esto es nuevo.

**Celestia, Asbeel y BlueBlood estaban aterrados.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Bien, ahora les diré porque realmente estoy aquí.

**El fuego verde comenzó a expandirse por la habitación rodeándolo a los 4 por las paredes y el techo.**

Hyadain: (serio) Como uno de ustedes sabe y además hizo, han matado a mi familia y vengo por este sujeto, (riendo) Así que por qué no das un paso adelante famoso príncipe BlueBlood.

**Celestia y Asbeel miraron al príncipe quien de estar aterrado comenzó a sonreír.**

BlueBlood: (riendo) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hyadain: No fue tan difícil, Luna no lo haría, la conozco, Celestia no mataría a alguien inocente, el experimento de Derpy lo prueba y Asbeel no puede siquiera transportarse, ¿o me equivoco?

Asbeel: (nervioso) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hyadain: Eres bueno Asbeel, muy bueno… pero no escapaste de mi fuego al romper el escudo, además tu mismo lo dijiste allá abajo, tu le eres fiel a Celestia, se lo que realiza un agente doble, y finalmente queda BlueBlood, la lista no es muy grande, que bueno que en Equestria la cantidad de unicornios "talentosos" son pocos.

BlueBlood: (riendo) Bien hecho, confiaba que en tu mundo acabarían contigo.

Hyadain: No soy tan fácil de liquidar como veras, por cierto… ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

BlueBlood: Le concebí al tonto de Discordia y Screwball la libertad a cambio de esa información.

Celestia: ¿Liberaste a Discordia?!

Asbeel: Tranquila princesa Celestia, discordia no tiene poderes en este momento.

Hyadain: (suspira) Bien principito, prepárate.

**El príncipe BlueBlood rio e invoco un cuerno rojo frente a él.**

**Hyadain y Celestia miraron el cuerno.**

Celestia: (asustada) Ese cuerno no será…

BlueBlood: (sonriendo) El cuerno del Rey Sombra.

**Hyadain miraba tranquilo aunque atento.**

BlueBlood: ¿Te acuerdas del mafioso que mataste hace algunos años?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Claro, era un desgraciado.

BlueBlood: El era mi socio para conquistar este estúpido reino, pero algo salió mal cuando la ciudad ya estaba controlada, apareciste tú.

Hyadain: Por eso nunca hubo presiones políticas para detenerlo, ingenioso.

BlueBlood: Supe que robaste su cuerno y usaste su poder, así que pensé, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo?,(suspira) Esperaba que mataras a Celestia para robar su cuerno, pero con la caída del rey sombra se presento una oportunidad mejor.

**BlueBlood pestaño y una magia morada comenzó a salir de sus ojos, Celestia y Asbeel se alejaron del. **

BlueBlood: Primero me encargare de ti, luego de Celestia y el tonto de Asbeel.

**El príncipe BlueBlood fundió el cuerno del rey sombra y lo combino con el suyo, entonces su cabello creció junto con sus dientes y su cuerpo tomo un tono más oscuro.**

Hyadain: Sera entretenido.

**Un viento fuerte comenzó a correr alrededor del príncipe BlueBlood pronto se formo un pequeño huracán en la sala, Celestia y Asbeel estaban afirmados con la pared para no salir volando de la habitación, en cambio a Hyadain parecía no afectarle. Hyadain comenzó a caminar hacia el príncipe BlueBlood, de sus pies habían púas que le permitían afirmarse en el suelo.**

BlueBlood: No me detendrás!

**El príncipe lanzo un hechizo a Hyadain quien se cubrió con su brazo derecho, su brazo comenzó a sangrar, al mirar su brazo vio como atravesando la ropa salían unos cristales negros.**

Hyadain: (serio) Mejor lo termino ahora.

**El fuego verde de la habitación se expandió hacia Hyadain y el Príncipe, este comenzó a subir el huracán quemándolo, Hyadain se adentro aun mas en el huracán y de pronto este se detuvo. Cuando se detuvo Hyadain tenía al príncipe tomado de su cuerno con su mano derecha. El fuego se centro en ellos y se formo un domo de hielo, el que se empezó a encoger atrapando al príncipe y el brazo de Hyadain con el fuego quemando a ambos.**

Hyadain: (riendo) ¿Y qué se siente?

**Los gritos del príncipe llegaban por toda la habitación mientras Hyadain miraba sonriente.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Suficiente, Infernus.

**El domo estallo, la sangre y el hielo saltaron por toda la habitación, Celestia y Asbeel estaban paralizados del terror. **

**Gilda apareció en la ventana.**

Gilda: (Asustada) ¿Qué fue eso?

**Gilda vio a Hyadain cubierto de sangre y con un brazo menos, se cayó unos segundos pero reacciono rápidamente.**

Gilda: ¿Estás bien Hya?

Hyadain: (tranquilo) Si.

Gilda: Emm tu brazo…

Hyadain: (mirándose) ohh...claro.

**Puso su otra mano en la herida y comenzó a arder la sangre cicatrizando.**

Hyadain: ¿Cómo va la operación?

Gilda: Los pegasos llegaron, estamos listos para irnos.

Hyadain: ¿Me das un aventón?

Gilda: (nerviosa) Emm si…

**Gilda y Hyadain salieron rápidamente a reunirse con Luna y los prisioneros, Celestia y Asbeel se acercaron a los restos de BlueBlood.**

Celestia: Quizás se lo merecía.

**Un mensaje le llego a Asbeel.**

Asbeel: Princesa sus ordenes, Shining Armor está en el norte de Canterlot con los refuerzos.

Celestia: Déjenlos ir, no quiero problemas con él.

Asbeel: Si princesa.

**[Caravana fuera de Canterlot]**

**Los prisioneros habían tomado carretas para desplazar comida, libros y a sus compañeros más débiles., cuando llego Gilda y Hyadain a la carreta de Luna la cual estaba marcada con una bandera con una Luna, el ya parecía humano nuevamente, aunque de su brazo solo colgaban los restos de su poleron.**

Luna: (seria) Veo que te vengaste.

Hyadain: No me aguante.

Luna: ¿Quieres ayuda médica?

Hyadain: No…

**Hyadain paso a la parte trasera de la carreta a recostarse, entonces se encontró con Derpy durmiendo, se acostó al otro lado e hizo lo mismo.**

**Fin capitulo 8.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Cálmate_


	9. Calmate

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Cálmate.**

**Pavz y Oka esperaban temprano en la mañana fuera del campamento mirando hacia el Bosque Everfree.**

Oka: (temblando) ¿Era necesario despertarme a mí para esperarlos?

Pavz: (relajada) No me importa que ya no tengas una posición importante con Luna, aun me debes meses de trabajo que hice por ti y lo pagaras te guste o no.

Oka: Que rencoroso…

Pavz: Acostúmbrate.

Oka: ¿Puedo ir al menos por un café?

Pavz: No.

**No falto mucho para que la caravana atravesara el bosque.**

Pavz: Avisa a los demás, preparen comida, abrigo, camas y trae algún médico por las dudas.

Oka: (corriendo) Si.

**Pavz se acerco a la carreta de Luna.**

Pavz: (mirando a los ponies que tiraban) No es necesario que sigan, vayan al campamento descansen y coman algo.

Ponies: Genial.

**Los ponies comenzaron a dejar las carretas cansados y luego de hablar con Pavz se iban al campamento, no tarde en aparecer Luna quien iba acompañada de Trixie.**

Pavz: ¿Como salió todo Luna?

Luna: Todo salió de acuerdo al plan excepto por Hya.

Pavz: ¿Qué le ocurre?

Luna: Peleo en el castillo y salió herido.

Pavz: (caminado con Luna) ¿No se habrá enfrentado con Celestia?

Luna: Hya no me dijo pero Gilda quien vio un poco dijo que fue el Príncipe BlueBlood.

Pavz: Matar un príncipe no trae nada bueno.

Luna: Pero Celestia no intervino durante ni después de eso.

Pavz: Supongo que eso es bueno.

Luna: Espero.

Pavz y Luna caminaban hacia el final de la caravana.

**Luna: Movimos a Hyadain durante la noche, estaba cubierto de sangre y le pedimos que se limpiara fuera de la vista de los demás, incluso a mi me repugno.**

Pavz: Me imagino.

**Mientras caminaban Pavz comenzó a notar a los ponies extras que salían de las carretas.**

Pavz: ¿Traen prisioneros?

Luna: No.

Pavz: ¿Entonces?

Luna: Dejémoslo en que tenemos "visitas".

Pavz: ¿Y qué haremos con ellos?

Luna: Regresaremos a los que quieran y los demás, bueno…nos acompañaran.

**Llegaron a la última carreta y abrieron la cortina que tapaba la luz, Pavz y Luna dieron un paso atrás asustados.**

Luna: ¿Hya?

Hyadain: (bostezando) ¿Ah?

**Hya se sentó con un poco de dificultad, pero estaba transformado en changeling.**

Pavz: ¿Hace cuanto haces eso?

Hyadain: Hace algún tiempo.

Luna: ¿Qué te pasa por que no estás transformado como humano?

Hyadain: Estoy algo cansado, mantener la transformación hace que gaste un poco de energía.

Luna: ¿Y qué ganas con hacer eso?

Hyadain: Me ha ayudado a controlar un poco la magia y de paso no los incomodo.

Luna: (riendo) ¿Incomodarnos?, no seas tonto, de hecho, en qué forma estas más cómodo.

Hyadain: Como changeling.

Luna: Deberías descansar un tiempo en esa forma.

Hyadain: (suspira) Si debería…

**Hyadain estiro su mano.**

Luna: ¿Ah?

Hyadain: Ayúdame a salir, me falta un brazo.

Luna: (Estirando su pata) Claro.

Pavz: Debería revisarte un medico del campamento.

Hyadain: Si… creo que iré.

**Hyadain salió de la carreta.**

Luna: Pavz me quedare a revisar los libros, ¿puedes mandarme un poco de ayuda para moverlos?

Pavz: (confundido) ¿Y los libros?

**Luna realizo un hechizo a una carreta y esta se transformo en un montón de libros que se desparramaron por el suelo, Pavz rio un poco.**

Pavz: Buena forma de sacarlos sin ocupar espacio innecesario.

Luna: Gracias.

**Pavz dirigió a Hyadain hacia la carpa del médico mientras los ponies lo miraban extrañados e incluso algunos asustados.**

Pavz: Así que mataste al Príncipe BlueBlood, logrando supongo tu venganza.

Hyadain: Si.

Pavz: ¿Y Ahora?

Hyadain: No lo sé, debo meditarlo.

Pavz: ¿Valió la pena perder el brazo para lograrlo?

Hyadain: Más o menos, pero no me importa mucho, se regenerara con el tiempo.

Pavz: ¿Regenerarse? Pelear contra ti suena algo terrorífico.

Hyadain: Por supuesto tomara un tiempo.

Pavz: ¿Cuánto?

Hyadain: No estoy seguro, podrían ser 2 meses,

Pavz: Para ser una extremidad importante no es tanto tiempo.

Hyadain: Supongo.

**Fuera de la tienda medica.**

Pavz: Has que te revisen.

**[Canterlot]**

**Celestia entro con Asbeel, a su sala real donde habían pegasos y unicornios limpiando el desastre de la noche pasada.**

Pegaso: Princesa Celestia, estamos por terminar.

Celestia: Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Asbeel espero que hayas dormido bien porque tenemos que hablar.

Asbeel: Si princesa.

**Uno de los unicornios presentes levanto la basura con magia y se empezaron a retirar, hasta que solo quedo Asbeel y Celestia.**

Celestia: Bien Asbeel, si mal no recuerdo tú trabajabas con el difunto BlueBlood.

Asbeel: Si me permite corregir Princesa, trabajaba para él.

Celestia: ¿Cuál era tu labor?

Asbeel: Protegerla princesa.

**Celestia medito unos segundos.**

Celestia: (riendo) Bien Asbeel confió en ti y dado a tus conocimientos, habilidad y lealtad te asiendo a General en jefe de las fuerzas de Equestria en reemplazo de BlueBlood, quien uso este poder para su propio interés, movilizando indiscriminadamente a mis fieles.

**Asbeel se inclino.**

Asbeel: Muchas gracias princesa, prometo no fallarle.

Celestia: Confió en que no lo harás Asbeel, por cierto ya tengo tu primera misión. Yo me encargare de volver todo a la normalidad aquí en Equestria, tú en cambio debes averiguar dónde y que harán las fuerzas de Luna y evaluar realmente si son una amenaza.

Asbeel: Si princesa.

Celestia: Todo lo que hagas me lo reportaras y si es necesario que debamos hacer algo solo avísame y prepararemos algo.

**Las puertas se abrieron y Shining Armor entro a la habitación.**

Celestia: Señor Shining esperaba su reporte, espero que traiga buenas noticias.

Shining: Me temo que no es así Princesa, hasta hace unas horas creímos que la incursión de Luna en el castillo solo consistía…

**Asbeel interrumpió.**

Asbeel: Princesa creo que el término que buscamos es FAL.

Celestia: (Extrañada) ¿FAL?

Asbeel: Fuerza Armada Lunar, es el término que usábamos para referirnos a nosotros mismos en general.

Celestia: Entiendo Asbeel, prosigue Shining Armor.

Shining: Como decía, Creímos que el "Ataque" de anoche solo consistía en liberar a los prisioneros y sospechosos de traición, pero a medida que transcurrió la noche nos llegaron noticias del Reino de Cristal.

**Celestia miraba seria y preocupada.**

Shining: Hubo una invasión Changeling.

Celestia: (Molesta) Chrysalis.., aun no entiendo como lograron escapar al ataque.

Asbeel: Seguramente fueron advertidos por Luna.

Celestia: Luna, Chrysalis y Hyadain bajo el mismo bando, y Discordia suelto, (Suspira) esto no puede ponerse peor…

Shining: Celestia, el ataque al reino de Cristal termino en 5 minutos.

Celestia: (Sorprendida) 5 Minutos!

Shining: (confundido) Si… al parecer solo fueron por los libros de su biblioteca.

Asbeel: ¿Libros?

Shining: Si pero lo más extraños es que… a nuestra Biblioteca también le faltan.

Celestia: (Suspira) Anoche recibí un mensaje de Twilight, donde escribía con muy fea letra "Trixie quemo mis libros por favor envíeme más copias" y luego de eso escribió alrededor de 400 nombres de Libros, yo creí que era una broma pero ahora tiene sentido.

Shining: Princesa Celestia ¿Qué tenían esos libros?

Celestia: (preocupada) No sé si exagere pero, todo, hasta el más simple hechizo de hacer aparecer un bigote hasta hechizos para manejar la vida, incluso muchos de los hechizos prohibidos en este reino estaban registrados ahí.

**Shining y Asbeel miraron a Celestia preocupados unos segundos.**

Celestia: (Firme) Asbeel, Shining estos eventos no pueden salir de sus bocas, nos arriesgaríamos a crear caos colectivo, actuaremos precavidamente.

Asbeel/Shining: Si princesa!

Celestia: Shining, manténgame informada sobre lo que ocurra en el reino, ¿por cierto donde está Candance?

Shining: Va de vuelta al reino de Cristal.

Celestia: Bien, Asbeel ya tengo tu primera tarea.

Asbeel: La escucho princesa.

Celestia: Investiga a donde se han llevado los libros…bueno (incomoda)"FAL" y averigua para que los quieren, y solo si es posible, tráelos de vuelta por una vía pacífica, anoche tuvieron la oportunidad de asesinarme, sin embargo no lo hicieron aun así nos robaron, no tomaremos la vía de BlueBlood, jugaremos mas con su propio juego.

Shining: Asbeel, reportes indican que FAL se adentro en el bosque EverFree por el Oeste.

Celestia: Pero hacia el Oeste solo están las tierras de Chrysalis, quien ya no está ahí.

Asbeel: (pensando) No fueron hacia el Oeste como tal… atravesaron el bosque por el norte.

Celestia: La vieja Equestria…, Asbeel busque un buen guía y vaya con las mane6 hacia la vieja Equestria, tráigame respuestas.

Shining: ¿Llevar a Twilight?, Princesa es muy peligroso.

Celestia: Es casi tan buen mago como tu Shining, además no irá sola.

Shining: Asbeel, confió en que todos volverán.

Asbeel: Te lo prometo.

Celestia: Bien, todo el mundo a trabajar.

**[Campamento]**

**Hyadain se vestía junto al Doctor que lo había revisado y colocado algunas vendas por todo el cuerpo.**

Doctor: (pensando) ¿Estás seguro que puedes irte solo?

Hyadain: (relajado) Seguro.

Doctor: Un poni en tu condición estaría recostada 1 semana, contusiones, quemaduras, hematomas y un desgaste muscular impresionante por todo el cuerpo.

Hyadain: Típico.

Medico: (mirando unos papeles) Según tú ficha esto es algo regular en ti, aunque normalmente te momas un descanso.

Hyadain: ¿Desde cuándo tienen mi ficha?

Doctor: En FAL poseemos tu historial médico desde que llegaste a Equestria.

Hyadain: ("Me siento perseguido…").

Doctor: (revisando unos cajones) Antes que te vayas quiero que te lleves unos calmantes, creo que el dolor que sientes en este momento es mucho.

**Hyadain recibió un frasco lleno de pastillas por parte del Doctor.**

Doctor: Tomate una cada vez que te duela mucho el cuerpo, si hace falta puedes venir a pedir más.

Hyadain vacio el frasco de pastillas en su bolsillo y se tomo una.

Hyadain: Gracias Doctor.

**Hyadain salió de la tienda y escucho el característico sonido del zumbido de los changelings, siguió el sonido hasta fuera del campamento donde Luna y muchos ponies movían los libros que los changelings habían traído mientras Luna y Chrysalis hablaban.**

Luna: ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

Chrysalis: (Aburrida) Todo fue demasiado sencillo.

**Chrysalis vio a Hyadain acercándose con la manga derecha de su poleron moviéndose con el viento.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) Aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, por cierto me gusta tu tono de piel y esas alas se ven bien.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Si…que pena que no las puedo usar.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Podemos arreglar eso con un poco de entrenamiento.

Luna: Insisto en que Hya debería descansar, el doctor ya me envió tu chequeo y no es muy bueno.

Hyadain: ("Que hablador…").

Luna: Tomate el día Hya, si te encuentras bien para mañana te daré un pequeño trabajo, tu igual Chrysalis, supongo que descansaras después de volver del reino de cristal.

Chrysalis: (aburrido) Si creo que lo hare…

Hyadain: (aburrido) No queda de otra.

Luna: ¿Por qué no comen algo?, pusieron un Bar restaurante improvisado al aire libre al otro lado del campamento.

Chrysalis: ¿Vas Hyadain?

Hyadain: Emm sí.

**[10 minutos después en el Bar]**

**Hyadain y Chrysalis miraban una tabla de menús sentados en una mesa, rodeados de otros ponies.**

Chrysalis: (molesta) ¿heno, ensaladas?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Paja frita…

Chrysalis: No tienen nada decente aquí.

Hyadain: ¿Qué comen ustedes por cierto?

Chrysalis: Insectos, carne, amor... esas cosas.

Hyadain: No se por qué no me lo imagine…

**El mesero se acerco nervioso a tomar sus órdenes.**

Hyadain: ¿Tienen papas fritas?

Mesero: (Confundido) ¿Papas fritas?, déjame preguntar.

**Después de unos minutos el mesero volvió.**

Mesero: No están en el menú pero podrán prepararlas.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Bien, tráeme una fuente del porte de tu cabeza con un poco de mostaza, mayonesa y Ketchup para ponerle, además de 2 bebidas, sodas lo que tengan.

Mesero: Si señor, traeré su orden cuando estén listas.

**El mesero se retiro, Hyadain tomo un calmante.**

Chrysalis: (mirando a su alrededor) ¿No te molesta estar con tanto ponies?

Hyadain: Un poco…

Chrysalis: Cambiando de tema, ¿supongo que te unirás a mí?

Hyadain: ¿Por qué siempre el mismo tema Chrys?

Chrysalis: (riendo) Que puedo decir, somos changelings, somos cazadores.

Hyadain: Yo diría que son una pequeña plaga.

Chryaslis: (aburrida) Como digas.. (Suspira) Que aburrido es esto, tú al menos te divertiste, (riendo) aunque parece que te pasaste un poco.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si un poco..., por lo menos no viaje miles de kilómetros solo por unos libros.

Chrysalis: (bostezando) Ni me lo recuerdes….

**El mesero volvió cargando un gran plato de papas fritas sobre su espalda y lo dejo en la mesa junto con 2 bebidas, Hyadain probó una bebida y escupió al piso.**

Hyadain: (molesto) ¿Qué esta cosa?

Mesero: (temblando) Si… Sidra de manzana…

Hyadain: Llévate la y tráeme solo agua.

Mesero: SS... Si.

Chrysalis: A mi igual.

**El mesero retiro los vasos y se fue.**

Hyadain: Tú ni siquiera probaste esa cosa.

Chrysalis: Solo quería verlo sufrir un poco.

Hyadain: ("Loca").

**Hyadain miro las papas fritas que estaban muy delgadas y saco una**

Hyadain: Un poco más delgada de lo normal pero servirá.

**Le puso un poco de Kétchup y comenzó a comer, miraba atenta.**

Chrysalis: Tienen un olor extraño.

Hyadain: Deberías probarlas.

**Chrysalis levanto algunas con magia y comió.**

Chrysalis: (contenta) Están sabrosas!

**Saco otro puñado las mojo en las salsas y comió.**

Chrysalis: (contenta) ¿Como pude vivir sin comer esto?!

Hyadain: ¿No exageras?

Chryaslis: Toda una vida comiendo porquerías cuando esto existe!

**El mesero traiga 2 vasos con agua.**

Chrysalis: Mesero traiga otra fuente!

Mesero: (Nervioso) Si…

**Chrysalis comía gozando cada papa cuando lanzo un hechizo al cielo, ante el susto de todos los changelings comenzaron a llegar al casino, los ponies asustados comenzaron a correr ante lo que parecía una invasión.**

Chrysalis: (gritando) MESERO TRAIGANOS UNA RACION DE PAPAS A TODOS!

Hyadain: No era necesario hacer eso…

Chryaslis: (riendo) Toda mi raza merece probar esto.

Hyadain: (aburrido)Eres una reina bastante loca..

Chrysalis: (riendo) Te conviene seguir comiendo o compartiré, ¿Entiendes?.

Hyadain: (incomodo) Entiendo….

**En la cocina el mesero y el cocinero miraban boquiabiertos a los changelings que los miraban, y volaban fuera del restaurant.**

Mesero: (riendo incomodo) No es mi día.

Cocinero: (Sorprendido) Ni el mío.

**Fin capitulo 9.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Soledad_


	10. Soledad

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Soledad.**

**Hyadain de pronto despertó recostado sobre la mesa, aun tenía en frente a Chrysalis aunque los changelings que habían estado comiendo con ellos ya se habían ido.**

Chrysalis: (comiendo y riendo) Por fin despiertas.

Hyadain: (somnoliento) ¿Qué paso?..

Chrysalis: Estábamos de lo mejor comiendo cuando te tomaste una pastilla y al rato te dormiste…

Hyadain: (refregándose la cabeza y mirando el cielo) ("Debo controlarme con esas pastillas") (bostezando), esta atardeciendo…

Chrysalis: ¿A si?, (observando) no me había dado cuenta.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Has estado comiendo todo este tiempo?

Chrysalis: (riendo) Me he estado controlando.

Hyadain: Si tú lo dices (tomando una papa), (riendo) el cocinero debe estar muerto…

Chrysalis: Por cierto tu amiga Derpy vino aquí hace algunas horas.

Hyadain: (acomodándose en la silla) Que bueno por ella…

Chrysalis: ¿No vas a ir por ella?

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Para qué?, luego la veré de todas formas.

Chrysalis: No eres tan amable como me indicaban.

Hyadain: No soy el caballero, además ella tiene al suyo.

Chrysalis: ¿Ese endeble poni café?

Hyadain: Exacto, a mi no me necesita. (Recostándose sobre la mesa), (riendo) de hecho aquí nadie me necesita.

Chrysalis: (riendo) No es lo que parece.

Hyadain: (riendo) No necesitan de mí, necesitan de lo que hago.

Chrysalis: (riendo) De repente me parece muy triste tu vida.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si más o menos, Derpy tiene al idiota Whooves, Lyra a Bon Bon, Octavia a Vynil, Gilda bueno creo que aun es amiga de Rainbow Dash, Luna está trabajando con Pavz, ¿y yo?, no tengo ni siquiera una familia donde ir, solo parientes lejanos que no me agradan.

Chrysalis: (riendo) No parece afectarte demasiado.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Cuando te acostumbras a la soledad ocultar tus sentimientos se vuelve sencillo.

Chrysalis: ¿Y por qué te ríes?

Hyadain: Me rio de mi vida tragicómica, debería dejar de hacerlo…

Chrysalis: ¿Y ahora?

Hyadain: (parándose de la silla)(aburrido) No lo sé…

Chrysalis: (interesada) Si quieres te puedo dar un lugar a mi lado en la colonia changeling.

Hyadain: (riendo) Debes estar desesperada, de súbito a compañero.

**Hyadain se comenzó a alejar, Chrysalis lo siguió.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) No estoy desesperada, solo cambio de táctica.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si claro, además mira quien viene a mí, debes estar igual o más sola que yo.

**Chrysalis se puso en frente de Hyadain.**

Chrysalis: (molesta) Un momento jovencito, tu no me conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgarme!

Hyadain: (aburrido) Si… quizás tengas razón.

Chrysalis: (confiada) Exacto.

Hyadain: Pero insisto en que tener changelings como súbditos o compañeros no es lo mismo que tener amigos.

Chrysalis: (molesta) No soy igual a ti, no llorare por estar sola, a diferencia tuya!

Hyadain: (aburrido) Si supongo.

**Hyadain siguió caminando por las tiendas mientras Chrysalis lo seguía.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Por qué me sigues?

Chrysalis: (riendo) Eres un mocoso, alguien debería enseñarte modales.

**Hyadain se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.**

Hyadain: (sonriendo confiado) ¿Es un desafío?

Chrysalis: (confiada) Puedes apostarlo.

Hyadain: Al norte del campamento en media hora.

Chrysalis: No faltare.

**Tomaron caminos opuestos y se alejaron, los ponies que descansaban en las carpas oyeron todo el asunto y no tardaron en avisarle a Luna.**

**[Tienda de campaña de Luna]**

Luna: ¿Qué Hyadain peleara con Chrysalis?, (suspira) primero el restaurante y ahora se pelean, ¿Quién los entiende?, Pavz.

Pavz: (suspira)… Si ya lo sé…

Luna: Busquemos a esos 2 y tranquilicémoslos.

Pavz: Pero estoy cansado.

Luna: ¿Has pensado lo que puede pasar si esos 2 pelean?

Pavz: Pero si el acaba de decir que pelearían fuera del campamento (mirando a un poni) ¿o no?

Poni: Si.

Luna: (cooperas) ¿Qué te pasa Pavz, por que no cooperas?

Pavz: (bostezando) Luna estoy cansado, y a diferencia de ti no tengo como defenderme de esos 2, prefiero no estar cerca.

Luna: (pensando) Si… tienes razón, ¿y si reunimos al escuadrón Lunar y unos unicornios para detenerlos?

Pavz: Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Luna: Ayúdame a buscarlos, luego podrás irte a dormir.

Pavz: (bostezando) bueno.

**[Tiempo después]**

**Fuera del campamento a varios metros en la oscuridad Hyadain y Chrysalis ya estaban preparados para pelear.**

Chrysalis: (sonriendo) Dicen que eres fuerte.

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Es solo un mito.

Chrysalis: Aunque dicen que volviste bastante lastimado de Canterlot.

Hyadain: Si, es verdad…

Chrysalis: (riendo) ¿Entonces por qué no simplemente te rindes y te ahorras la vergüenza?

Hyadain: (sonriendo) No gracias, de hecho hace bastante tiempo esperaba este momento.

Chrysalis: ¿A si?, ¿Por qué?

Hyadain: Cuando llegue a este mundo, llegue digamos... con un amigo y rival, y el tuvo que irse por un pequeño problema que enviaste al ayuntamiento de PonyVille ¿recuerdas?

Chrysalis: (pensando) Creí que lo habían capturado en el camino.

Hyadain: No fue así, cumplió con su misión, pero teníamos un haz bajo la manga.

**Hyadain saco su cuchillo y se lanzo contra Chrysalis corriendo, ella se elevo a unos centímetros del suelo y comenzó esquivar sus ataques que eran más lentos de lo normal.**

Chrysalis: (esquivando) Que pena que no puedas volar.

**Chrysalis se gano en la espalda de Hyadain le mando una patada impulsándolo hacia adelante, ante la falta de un brazo Hyadain tardo en recobrar el equilibrio Chrysalis nuevamente se lanzo contra su espalda pero ahora apegándose fuertemente.**

Chrysalis: ¿Listo para rendirse señor demonio?

Hyadain: (tenso) Si claro.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Que pena.

**Chrysalis tenía afirmado el brazo de Hyadain y con su cabeza a la altura de su cuello mordió el hombro derecho fuertemente haciéndolo sangrar, Hyadain tuvo que respirar profundamente unos segundos para acostumbrarse al dolor, luego una púa de hielo salió de su hombro, Chrysalis alcanzo a esquivarla y se alejo.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) ¿Tan rápido recurriendo al uso de la magia?

Hyadain: (cansado) Admito que no estoy en condiciones de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero creo que así será más parejo.

**De la sangre que caía al piso y un poco de hielo que formo en sus pies se un pequeño perro rojo y otro azul, Hyadain comenzó a caminar hacia Chrysalis con sus perros por delante, hizo un hechizo y formo una línea de fuego verde a su paso la que se extendió rodeándolo.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Esto ya lo he visto.

**Hyadain se quedo quieto unos segundos y el fuego comenzó a apagarse.**

Chrysalis: (sorprendida) ¿Cómo?, ¿ah?

**Chrysalis comenzó a sentir como el aire se helaba.**

Chrysalis: ("Esta técnica… ¿podrá ser la misma que la de aquella vez?, no… esa vez estaba cerca y fue instantáneo, algo trama").

Hyadain: ¿Quieres intentar pelear cuerpo a cuerpo de nuevo?

Chrysalis: No con esas cosas por delante.

Hyadain: Que pena, quieren jugar contigo.

**Los perros comenzaron a correr hacia Chrysalis pero ella simplemente voló alto.**

Hyadain: (mirando hacia arriba) Bien pensado.

**Hyadain camino hacia sus perros, el azul miro hacia el cielo y abrió el hocico**

Chrysalis: ("Que intenta").De la boca del perro salió disparada una pequeña bola blanca hacia Chrysalis, esta lo esquivo pero vio como la bola solo llego a su altura y de repente genero una pequeña explosión que la sacudió un poco.

Chrysalis: (molesta) ¿Que estupidez es esa?!

Hyadain: (confiado) Te presento el hielo seco (riendo) Fuego!

**El perro comenzó a disparar esfera tras esfera mientras Chrysalis esquivaba cada vez más lentamente.**

Chrysalis: ("Me quiere agotar, necesito hacer algo").

**Chrysalis comenzó a volar muy alto entonces Hyadain cesó el fuego, Chrysalis comenzó a canalizar una esfera ve magia verde, el perro rojo abrió el hocico y su cuello comenzó a ancharse.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) Aquí termina tu camino imbécil!, lamentaras el día en que te metiste con la reina de los changelings!.

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Ya lo veremos.

**Ambos dispararon, las esferas roja y verde pasaron juntas hacia sus objetivos.**

Chrysalis: ("Debo escapar").

Hyadain: ("Si es lo que creo que es, no puedo correr").

**Dos explosiones sonaron fuertemente despertando a todos en el campamento, el cielo estaba cubierto de fuego, mientras el suelo ardía con el fuego verde.**

**En esos momentos Luna y los demás llegaban al lugar.**

Luna: Apaguemos ese fuego!, los demás busquen a esos tontos!

**Lyra, Trixie y Luna, comenzaron a mover tierra y crear un poco de agua para apagar el fuego en el que el ambiente estaba consumido, mientras Derpy, y los demás buscaban, de repente del suelo y cubiertos de hollín se levantaron Hyadain y Chrysalis, Hyadain empuñando su cuchillo y Chrysalis batiendo sus alas, ambos cansados, Hubo un disparo y el cuchillo de Hyadain fue arrebatado de su mano, luego Gilda cayó sobre Chrysalis y los demás se abalanzaron sobre ambos, los amarraron y los llevaron frente a Luna.**

Luna: (molesta) ¿Ustedes no pueden estar juntos?

Chrysalis: (molesta) El pequeño capullo empezó.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si claro, como tú tienes antecedentes de ser tranquila.

Luna: (furiosa) Silencio ambos.

**Luna piso fuerte, sus ojos brillaron y su cuerno comenzó a emitir unos fuertes rayos de magia de él, luego suspiro, con todos mirándola asombrados.**

Luna: (sonrojada) ¿Qué?, ustedes no son los únicos con derecho a enojarse, (Suspiro) ¿ya están tranquilos luego de todo el espectáculo? ¿O debo hacer que pasen la noche atados a un árbol?

Hyadain: (incomodo) ("Ella me da más miedo que Chrysalis").

Chrysalis: ("Creo que no bromea…").

Luna: (molesta) Respondan de una vez.

**Ambos afirmaron.**

Luna: Vayan a limpiarse y descansen, mañana tienen trabajo.

**Luna, Pavz y algunos unicornios que la acompañaban se alejaron.**

**Hyadain y Chrysalis se alejaron del otro.**

Pavz: (caminando con Luna) ¿No debería pedirles que se disculparan?

Luna: Son adultos ("Aunque no lo parece…"), además les tengo una sorpresa preparada.

Pavz: Si usted lo dice.

Luna: (riendo) Por cierto gracias por acompañarme, necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

Pavz: ("Estaba muerto de miedo"), fue un gusto.

**Mientras tanto Hyadain había ido a buscar su cuchillo, cuando escucho a Derpy tras suyo.**

Derpy: (sonriendo nerviosa) Hola Hya.

Hyadain: (aburrido) ah… Hola (recogiendo su cuchillo).

Derpy: No te había dado gracias por rescatarme en el castillo…

Hyadain: (serio) No hace falta, era mi trabajo.

Derpy: ¿Qué pasa Hya?

Hyadain: Nada.

**Hyadain se dio media vuelta y vio a Derpy preocupada pero la ignoro y camino hacia el campamento, Derpy comenzó a caminar con él.**

Derpy: Me contaron lo que paso con tu familia…

Hyadain: Que bien.

Derpy: ¿Hya?

**Hyadain no respondió.**

Derpy: ¿Tú nos consideras tu familia?

**Hyadain se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, entonces vio a Derpy, Lyra, Trixie, Octavia y Gilda observándolo.**

Hyadain: Aun falta mucho para que los considere eso.

**Se dio media vuelta y se marcho, los demás se miraron incómodos y se separaron, aunque Derpy lo miraba apenada.**

**[Restaurante]**

**Chrysalis comía sola unas papas, de repente Pavz se sentó frente a ella y tomo una papa.**

Pavz: (aburrido) Parece que todos sufren de soledad por aquí.

Chrysalis: (molesta) Otro más.

**Pavz rio, el cuerno de Chrysalis brillo.**

Pavz: (riendo) Admitirlo es difícil, pero cuando lo haces el mundo se vuelve un poco más brillante.

Chrysalis: (molesta) ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Pavz: (riendo) Exactamente no lo sé, pero trato de descubrirlo.

Chrysalis: Me estas aburriendo.

Pavz: Lo sé, pero antes de irme déjame decirte que si necesitas algo, puedes recurrir a mí puedo mover algunas piezas por ti.

Chrysalis: ¿Por qué tienes tanta amabilidad conmigo de repente?

Pavz: A veces pienso que no somos lo que todos ven.

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Ah?!

Pavz: (comiéndose la papa) Que crocante…, bueno nos vemos en la mañana.

**Chrysalis miraba incomoda alejarse a Pavz.**

**Fin capitulo 10. **

* * *

_Último capítulo: Independencia_


	11. Independencia

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 11- Independencia.**

**Hyadain despertó debajo de un árbol, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, se sentó en el árbol y miro hacia el campamento, Gilda miraba acostada en la rama del mismo árbol.**

Gilda: (riendo) Lo que dijiste ayer, fue muy triste y feo de tu parte.

Hyadain: (tranquilo) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gilda: Luna me pidió que te presentaras lo antes posible ante ella.

Hyadain: (bostezando) Claro.

**Hyadain se paro y camino hacia el campamento.**

Gilda: (Volando) Hya estamos preocupados por ti.

Hyadain: Que bien, quizás entienden que necesito estar solo.

Gilda: (riendo) Si claro, ahora estás solo y ya te comportas como un amargado, no permitiremos que empeores.

Hyadain: Me suena a acoso.

Gilda: (relajada) Se llama preocupación idiota, y cuando tus amigos se preocupan no es malo.

Hyadain: Supongo, ahora si me permites.

**Gilda se detuvo y vio a Hyadain alejarse.**

Gilda: Sera terco.

**[10 minutos después]**

**Hyadain llegaba a la tienda de Luna encontrándose con Pavz quien revisaba unos papeles.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Oye Pavz, ¿Y Luna?

Pavz: (cansado) A hola Hya, Luna esta al sur del campamento deben estar esperándote.

Hyadain: ok.

**Hyadain camino al sur del campamento encontrándose con Luna, Oka y Chrysalis, ambos e miraron seriamente, aunque frente a Luna disimularon.**

Luna: Llegas justo a tiempo, espero que hallas dormido bien.

Hyadain: No realmente…

Luna: No importa, ya podrás hacerlo.

Oka: (nervioso) Yo aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí.

Luna: (seria) Al igual que con Pavz me debes trabajo.

Oka: (depresivo) Claro.

Chrysalis: Solo habla Luna, tengo mejoras que hacer.

Luna: ¿Cómo qué?

Chrysalis: Bueno…, me gustaría comer unas papas.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Hambrienta.

Luna: (molesta) Cállense los 2!, ambos ya tienen la edad suficiente como para arreglar las hablando, se comportan como niños.

Chrysalis: Tu ni siquiera sabes mi edad!.

Luna: (aburrida) Invadiste Canterlot, sin importar tu edad creo que tomas decisiones de forma bastante maduras.

Chrysalis: (confundida) ¿Eso fue un cumplido?

Oka: No estoy realmente seguro.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Lo apoyo.

Luna: Como sea…Hoy los he reunido por qué harán el último trabajo como FAL, pronto nos independizamos de Equestria definitivamente.

**Luna creó un mapa con magia en sus pies, mostrando varios bosques incluida la posición del campamento.**

Luna: Hoy moveremos el campamento definitivamente, nos adentraremos a los bosques del norte y para proteger la que será nuestra república se ha creado el proyecto el "bosque espejo" como medida de defensa, y su misión será reguardar la que será la primera entrada En el mapa se formo un gran ovalo limitando lo que sería la República Lunar.

Chrysalis: Bien... ¿Y ahora?

Luna: Vayan por sus cosas, acamparan varios días, su trabajo comenzara cuando el campamento se desplace, nos veremos al norte.

**El trió se comenzó a mover hacia el campamento.**

Luna: Se me olvidaba, Oka quédate un par de segundos más.

**Oka se acerco y Luna le lanzo un hechizo de improviso.**

Oka: (Asustado) ¿Qué me hiciste?

Luna: No estoy realmente segura… si notas algún cambio ven a verme.

Oka: (confundido) ¿Cambio como qué?

Luna: (riendo) Cualquier cosa.

**Luna se transporto. **

**Hyadain fue a su tienda la cual no frecuentaba mucho, recogió un poco de ropa unos lentes en una mochila que encontró y en pocos segundos estuvo listo, se paro en la puerta de la tienda y miro hacia dentro.**

Hyadain: ("De verdad tengo pocas cosas importantes")

**Suspiro y salió, afuera estaba Lyra y Trixie.**

Hyadain: (serio) ¿Y ahora qué?

Lyra: (sonriendo) Te venimos a desear suerte para tu próxima misión.

Trixie: (riendo) ¿suerte?, el no necesita suerte, todos saben lo fuerte que es.

Lyra: De todas maneras desearle suerte nunca esta demás.

Hyadain: (aburrido) No creo que necesite suerte… ahora soy guardia…

**Salió caminando del lugar al punto de encuentro, fue el primero en llegar, se coloco unos lentes negros, su sombrero y se acostó en el suelo mirando el cielo, de pronto muchos pegasos cargando bolsas ploma levantaron el vuelo y volaron cerca de Hyadain quien miraba intrigado. Los pegasos se alinearon más al norte y comenzaron a volar en ambas direcciones del horizonte, dejando caer lo que parecían semillas, hubo un gran movimiento en el campamento, lo desarmaban.**

Luna: Llegaste antes.

Hyadain: (Acostado) No tengo compromisos.

Luna: Me imagino, por cierto... ¿Cuándo dejaras de actuar de forma tan inmadura?

**Hyadain se paro y tomo su mochila.**

Hyadain: (Suspira) Que no pueda tomar siquiera descansar tranquilo…

Luna: Deberías apreciar más a los que te rodean.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Debería hacer tantas cosas..

Luna: (aburrida) Por cierto ¿Qué harás terminando este trabajo?

Hyadain: (riendo) Trabajo... como si me pagaran.

Luna: Las condiciones que impartí hace años aun están disponibles.

Hyadain: Acceso total a las riquezas del reino…, bien, al menos no soy un vago… no tanto…

Luna: ¿Entonces?

Hyadain: (aburrido) No sé realmente lo que hare.

Luna: Si no tienes prisa en irte podrías quedarte un tiempo.

Hyadain: Si, ¿Por qué no? (Suspira).

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Hyadain: Estoy aburrido.

Luna: ¿De qué?

Hyadain: De todo.

**Se escucho el zumbido de las alas de Chrysalis quien venía volando.**

Chrysalis: ¿Llego tarde?

Luna: Para nada.

**Oka pronto vino caminando del campamento con unos bolsos.**

Oka: Hola a todos, ¿A qué hora comenzamos?.

Luna: El campamento se empezara a desarmar pronto, mientras síganme.

**Caminaron más al norte, donde los pegasos estaban frecuentando hace algún momento.**

Luna: Bien miren el suelo, las semillas debieron haber comenzado a crecer.

**Vieron el pasto detenidamente y efectivamente cerca de donde estaban las primeras matas de los futuros arboles se asomaban.**

Oka: Impresionante!

Luna: Pronto crecerá un bosque encantado, su deber será impedir el paso a extraños.

Hyadain: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Luna: Hasta que fundemos un pequeño pueblo al norte.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué ahí sobre mi raza?

Luna: Si no deseas estar junto con otros ponies tenemos reservada un área al noroeste donde podrán crear una ciudad.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué tan grande es esa área?

Luna: Podrías fundar algo similar a Canterlot, todo el norte a partir de aquí nos pertenecerá.

Chrysalis: (feliz) Bien!

Luna: Estarán aquí un tiempo y luego se irán.

**Todos miraban atentos a Luna.**

Luna: El primero en irse será Oka.

Oka: (feliz) Bien!

Luna: Cuando te vayas no lo harás del todo ya que serás el mensajero entre este punto y nosotros.

Oka: ¿Mensajero?, deberías pedirle a un pegaso de verdad que haga ese trabajo.

Luna: (seria) Dime Oka, ¿tú eres un pegaso?

Oka: Bueno si… pero.

Luna: No lo discutiré mas, continuando, el segundo en irse será Chrysalis, Chrysalis desde ese momento eres libres de hacer lo que quieras, inclusive te dejaremos irte si lo deseas.

**Chrysalis estaba seria.**

Luna: Y Finalmente Hyadain, deberías aprovechar este tiempo para pensar, y sabes… Sobre ti.

Hyadain: Lo tendré en mente.

Luna: Como se habrán dado cuenta estas semillas crecerán rápido, una vez que crezcan no podrán atravesar el bosque, ni siquiera sobrevolarlo, de lo contrario caerán en el hechizo de este bosque.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué hace específicamente el hechizo?

Luna: (relajada) Solo impide el paso, ya podrán probarle ustedes mismos.

Hyadain: ¿Es peligroso?

Luna: Para nada, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a ver cómo van las provisiones que les dejaran.

Hyadain ("No volví a ver a Luna esta 2 horas después cuando el campamento fue desmantelado, una nueva caravana paso junto a nosotros, tuve que despedirme de mi equipo… que termino mas… bélico…mis amigos, antes de irse Luna nos dejo comida, ropa y tiendas para pasar la noche, nos recomendó no acampar cerca del bosque, solo por precaución, así fue como una vez más quede solo…bueno con compañía no deseada. El resto de la tarde fue aburrida, armamos nuestras carpas y nos dedicamos a ver el bosque crecer…no nos hablamos mucho, cada uno sentía una pequeña línea de tensión del otro, a Chrysalis le molestaba un poco mi presencia aunque tampoco se llevaba muy bien con Oka, no le gustan mucho los ponies...comparto un poco ese sentimiento, Oka estaba incomodo con ambos, a mi realmente no me importaba mucho.

El día siguiente fue extraño me levante y frente a mi estaba el Bosque que Luna dijo que crecería, junto a nosotros estaba el sendero que sería la entrada principal a la República Lunar, fui al sendero y todo se veía normal, me devolví y mire fijamente al bosque, a pesar de que podía ver levemente hacia el otro lado sentía algo extraño, camine hacia el bosque, pase junto a los arboles, no tarde más de 15 segundos en cruzarlo, lo extraño ocurrió cuando salí de él, estaba en el principio, no pude cruzar").

Chrysalis: (sentada en la rama de un árbol) (riendo) Curioso ¿no?

Hyadain: (relajado) Demasiado.

Chrysalis: Tampoco pude cruzarlo volando, el efecto fue el mismo.

Hyadain: Parece que esta magia juega con la realidad ("Los libros de Canterlot").

**Oka grito y su carpa comenzó a moverse descontroladamente por el suelo, Hyadain y Chrysalis fueron a ver de inmediato, afirmaron la tienda y Hyadain corto la tela con su cuchillo, Oka estaba conmocionado a lo que Hyadain lo saco de la tienda y lo tiro a un lado, Hyadain y Chrysalis lo miraban impresionados.**

Oka: (riendo) Me volví loco!, sabía que algún día me pasaría, (pensando tranquilo) aunque creí que tardaría más tiempo… pero bueno.

Hyadain: (intrigado) Oka.. .¿tú no habías perdido tu ala?.

Oka: (riendo) Lo sé… y ahora veo que ha vuelto… genial… genial, ¿Me llevan al manicomio ustedes o voy yo mismo?, aunque no creo que tengamos… uno, solo…solo amárrenme a un árbol ¿sí?

Chrysalis: (pensando) A mí me parece bastante real.

Hyadain: A mi igual.

**Oka miro su ala pensando.**

Chrysalis: ¿Por qué no la pruebas?

Oka: Bueno…Oka aunque nervioso movió sus alas y levanto el vuelo fácilmente.

Oka: (feliz) Puedo volar, puedo volar de nuevo!

**Oka lloro un poco de felicidad aunque se contuvo con poco éxito.**

Hyadain: (Relajado) Bueno, ya sabes lo que dijo Luna, al primer cambio que sientas, deberías volver.

Oka: (feliz) Ahora entiendo porque seré el mensajero.

Hyadain: Mejor sal de inmediato tendrás que encontrarlos.

Oka: Oh! Seguro!

Oka se despidió un abrazo con ambos y se fue por el sendero.

Oka: (gritando) Volveré pronto!

**Hyadain y Chrysalis miraron como se alejaba.**

Chrysalis: (pensando) ¿Por qué esta tan feliz?, es solo un ala, digo… las mías crecerían de nuevo.

Hyadain: No todos pueden regenerar partes de su cuerpo… en mi mundo millones de personas sufren por cosas así y pagarían mucho porque les ocurriera lo que a Oka.

Chrysalis: ¿En tu mundo no tienen magia?

Hyadain: No…eso hace la vida un poco más aburrida…, por cierto iré a caminar tu cuida el sendero mientras no estoy.

Chrysalis: (despreocupada) Bueno.

Hyadain: ("De esa forma pasaba los días, caminando…. . En pocos días Oka había vuelto con noticias, habían encontrado las antiguos pueblos que conforman el viejo Equestria, pueblos que fueron rebautizados con los nombres que tendría Equestria si no se hubieran unidos todos los tipos de ponies, tierra, pegasopolis y unicornia, no me gustan esos nombres... pero eso no era mi problema.

Inevitablemente Chrysalis y yo hablamos de nuevo, nunca nos disculpamos…aun somos algo infantiles….En la frontera pasamos días difíciles, sin pegasos que controlaran las nubes pasamos muchos días con cielos completamente nublados, y muchos con fuertes lluvias, esos días fueron donde más compartí con Chrysalis, termine considerándola mi amiga").

**[Día 20]**

**Hyadain descansaba bajo un árbol aprovechando uno de los pocos días soleados que tenían cuando Chrysalis llego rápidamente volando.**

Chrysalis: Hya, tenemos compañía.

Hyadain: (parándose) ¿cuántos?

Chrysalis: 8 en total, las man ponies que no conozco.

**[10 minutos después]**

**Frente a Frente se encontraban alineados ambos representantes de cada nación.**

Hyadain: (relajado) Asbeel.

Asbeel: (serio) Hyadain.

Hyadain: ¿A que debemos esta visita?

Asbeel: Venimos por los libros robados.

Hyadain: Si quieres, pasar adelante, pero ese sendero esta bajo nuestro resguardo.

Twilight: (seria) Muy gracioso, ya vimos que el bosque está encantado.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

Hyadain: No lo se... ¿No hay algún rio cerca? quiero comer pescado.

Chrysalis: No lo he probado, pero creo que ayer vi un rio, iré

Hyadain: Bien.

Asbeel: (molesto) Hyadain se serio!

Hyadain: Asbeel sabes que no te dejare pasar.

Rainbow Dash: Esto es estúpido! Puedo rodearlo fácilmente e ir por esos libros yo misma.

Hyadain: (Relajado) Puedo cortarte tus alas antes que si quiera me veas.

Applejack: Tranquilo todos, seguro podemos llegar a otra solución.

Hyadain: De hecho podemos, mañana llegara un mensajero aquí, puedo informar de su visita y su petición, pero aun así no podrán pasar.

Fluttershy: (sonriendo) A mi me parece bien.

Rarity: ¿Esperar hasta mañana?, mis cascos se ensuciaran con esta tierra húmeda.

Pinkie Pie tenia tapada la boca para no molestar en las negociaciones, pero aun así hacia ruidos y se movía como loca alrededor del grupo.

Asbeel: Bien, Esperaremos.

Hyadain: Bien, espero que estén cómodos

Hyadain: ("Esa noche Chrysalis probo el pescado, al igual que las papas le encanto, a… si, mandamos la petición de "Celestia" al día siguiente, por precaución movimos las carpas en medio del sendero, y varios metros fuera el campamento de las mane 6 y Asbeel. Mientras esperábamos una repuesta de Luna vimos como el clima hacía estragos el otro campamento, la dependencia de los días "perfectos" controlados por los pegasos golpeaba fuerte la moral del otro reino, nosotros seguimos como si nada, entonces entendí porque éramos los elegidos para cuidar la frontera, yo soportada heladas mas fuertes cuando peleaba, y Chrysalis siempre soporto el frio y la humedad de su antiguo hogar, este trabajo era fácil para nosotros, el único problema era la espera.

Después de 15 días de espera llego un mensaje desde el reino para Celestia, el mensaje indicaba que los devolveríamos una vez que hiciéramos un "respaldo" de cada libro, hasta entonces podían hacer lo quisieran, aunque les aconsejábamos solamente esperar, también había un mensaje para nosotros, la ciudad "Lunar" que sería nuestra capital estaba en construcción y necesitaban a Chrysalis para fundar una ciudad gobernada por ella y los changelings. El mismo día Chrysalis dejo la frontera junto con Oka, nos despedimos normalmente y quede junto con el campamento "enemigo". Aunque se rehusaban a irse, solo aguantaron unos pocos días más, las enfermedades y el cansancio acabo por ganar.

Los días que estuvo solo me dedicaba a mirar el cielo, ya había recuperado la mitad de mi brazo y la fuerza para permanecer transformado todo el día.

En el día 65 de espera finalmente llegaron unas carretas a recogerme y con un equipo de construcción y unicornios. Se construyo una puerta encantada para controlar el paso de los viajeros y se hizo el cambio de guardia, esa tarde me subí a una carreta que me llevaría a la ciudad Lunar, llegamos de noche a un pequeño pueblo bien iluminado, me dejaron en una de las muchas casas que habían, aunque esta poseía un segundo piso, toque y abrió Luna quien estaba con todos mis amigos esperando mi llegada, recibí algunos "aplausos" y fui a bañarme, pase 2 horas en la ducha, cuando salí ya no quedaba nadie solo Luna").

Luna: (sonriendo) Debes estar cansado tu cama está arriba.

Hyadain: Buenas noches.

Luna: Buenas noches.

Hyadain: ("Al día siguiente hubieron celebraciones todo el día, la república Lunar era un hecho, cene con mis amigos y me entere de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, como en todo país hubieron elecciones, solo hubo un candidato…que fue curiosamente nominado por Luna, Pavz, el genio estratégico de FAL era ahora presidente, no hubieron votos ni comentarios en contra de Pavz, era un héroe, por primera vez en la historia de este mundo un ponie terrestre representaba a las 3 grandes razas y bueno la changeling, Chrysalis también se presento a la celebración, la pasamos bien, aunque esa noche no pude dormir por los fuegos artificiales y las fiestas.

1 Mes después de la independencia, Pavz hizo su primera visita como presidente ante Celestia, Luna y yo fuimos como guardaespaldas. A Celestia le costó mucho darse a la idea que un simple…pequeño poni podía ocupar un lugar tan alto como el de ella, también devolvimos los libros "robados" como acto de buena fe y se converso sobre la situación de los ponies declarados como "traidores" por su reinado, para Pavz fue fácil convencer a Celestia de que aceptara una verdadera lista con los miembros de la ex-FAL, ella acepto aunque bajo condiciones, tuvimos que hacer está información pública junto con nuestra historia, además de documentos privados como planes e ideología, finalmente exigimos a Celestia como un buen acto de su parte promover durante una semana un discurso de Pavz, para que su pueblo no nos tema y nos conozca, costo un poco, pero finalmente un pequeño panfleto se hizo público en Equestria").

**Comunicado de Pavz como representante de la República Lunar.**

**Primero que nada quiero saludar a todo aquel poni o criatura que pueda leer o escuchar este mensaje, mi nombre es Pavz, presidente de la República Lunar, y no soy un gran poni por si se lo preguntan, de hecho muchos de ustedes son mejores que yo, y no por tener alas o un cuerno mágico que pueda hacerme la vida más fácil, si no porque si yo pude creer en un cambio y luchar por ello estoy seguro que ustedes podrán.**

**Sé que existen oscuros mitos sobre nuestra antigua organización (FAL), que cuentan sobre un golpe de estado con el fin de derrocar a Celestia, pero teniendo la posibilidad de hacer tales cosas nunca las hicimos, siempre velamos por la seguridad de cada poni y criatura de este hermoso reino, luchamos contra Chrysalis y Discordia en tiempos pasados como prueba de ello con nuestros más poderosos guerreros, siempre velando por vuestra seguridad.**

**Pero quiero que dejemos el pasado atrás y miremos el hoy, hoy Chrysalis está dentro de la República Lunar y aunque Discordia esta suelto esté no supone una amenaza, ya que sus poderes les fueron privados como castigo por sus viles actos. **

**Muchos de ustedes deben preguntarse por que fue necesario separarnos del reino y cometer tan peligrosos actos en contra de Canterlot, pero la respuesta es paradójica, siempre velamos por su seguridad, pero cuando Equestria estuvo en nuestra contra tuvimos que velar por la nuestra pero sin olvidarnos de la suya, gracias a esto las víctimas inocentes fueron cero.**

**Si lo anterior no te ha hecho votar esta hoja me gustaría hablarte el por qué personalmente me quede en la república Lunar, aunque no estamos en contra de Celestia diferimos en 2 grandes 2 puntos.**

**1) No es necesario un cuerno, etnia o ser alicornio para ser considerado como alguien importante o de estatus, yo soy una prueba de ello.**

**2) Aunque admitimos que la magia es importante y poderosa, no enviaríamos a 6 simples ponies a resolver los problemas de una nación entera solo confiando en el destino, preferimos resolver los problemas como nación de forma profesional y ordenada. Solo queda decir que si piensas alguna vez en vivir en la República Lunar siempre serán bienvenidos, de igual forma si necesitan algún favor de relevancia de nuestra parte no duden en pedirlo, nuestro objetivo sigue siendo ayudar a todo ser que lo requiera.**

**Fin república Lunar. **

* * *

_Quieren saber que paso con Hyadain y Luna, no se pierdan la próxima entrega: "Mis Últimos Días"_


End file.
